


A Very English Christmas

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [40]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, with fanart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 英国，剑桥郡。黑羽对照了一下手机 GPS 上显示的地址，推开篱笆门，沿着石子小道慢慢往里走，朝正在前院除草的园丁礼貌地点了点头。园丁老伯摘下帽子，向他行了个礼。这幢维多利亚时期的别墅和黑羽从照片里看到的样子不太一样，似乎重新刷过，在阳光下泛着鹅蛋青，绿叶红藤爬满半边墙壁，窗边开着铁线莲，暗香浮动，书房桌前有个胖胖的人影正弯着腰，拿着放大镜不知在查看什么。“伯父——” 黑羽大老远地就朝着对方打招呼。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 东京调情 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A Very English Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 东京调情第28话  
> ※ 全文三万五，作为圣诞+新年贺啦！
> 
> 超级感谢 neonnewitch 太太的配图！！

英国，剑桥郡。

黑羽对照了一下手机 GPS 上显示的地址，推开篱笆门，沿着石子小道慢慢往里走，朝正在前院除草的园丁礼貌地点了点头。

园丁老伯摘下帽子，向他行了个礼。这幢维多利亚时期的别墅和黑羽从照片里看到的样子不太一样，似乎重新刷过，在阳光下泛着鹅蛋青，绿叶红藤爬满半边墙壁，窗边开着铁线莲，暗香浮动，书房桌前有个胖胖的人影正弯着腰，拿着放大镜不知在查看什么。

“伯父——” 黑羽大老远地就朝着对方打招呼。

白马总监闻声回头，兴奋起身，朝他挥手，大力按铃。刷成剑桥蓝的大门上挂着圣诞花环，没等黑羽走上台阶就打开了，女仆朝他鞠躬表示欢迎，黑羽礼貌致谢，解了围巾，换鞋，交出外套，朝着从书房出来迎接他的长辈打招呼，“伯父，圣诞快乐。”

“快斗君来了，” 白马总监乐呵呵地道，“圣诞快乐，看来今年也没有被小探抓住啊，恭喜，恭喜。”

黑羽笑嘻嘻地行了个礼，将手里的购物袋递出去，做了个嘘的手势，白马总监接过打开看了一眼，发出浑厚笑声，“哦，还是快斗君了解我嘛！”

楼上传来高兴的女声：“快斗君？是快斗君来了吗？”

脚步声，白马夫人手里拎了一条珍珠项链，从楼梯口探出脑袋，看见黑羽，眼睛一亮，“快斗君！小探不是说你明天才到吗？”

白马夫人噔噔下楼，啪叽一下给了他一个大大的拥抱，珍珠项链拍在他的背脊上，黑羽差点喘不上气来，仰着脖颈，抬手拍对方的背脊，“伯、伯母，圣诞快乐……”

“你又瘦了！” 白马夫人心疼地道，握着他的手臂，东捏捏，西按按，上下打量他，“我马上让玛格丽特做双份午餐，” 说着回头提高声音，“玛吉——”

老佣人闻声出现在走廊里，黑羽扬手打招呼：“婆婆！圣诞快乐。”

管家婆婆朝着他弯起眼睛：“圣诞快乐，快斗少爷提早来了啊。午餐可能来不及改了，我会多做一份的，晚餐马上另外准备，快斗少爷的口味还是老样子吗？”

黑羽有些不好意思地露出小虎牙，“嘿嘿。”

管家婆婆鞠了一躬，意味深长地瞥了白马总监一眼：“老爷今天也有口福了。”

白马总监摸着脑袋，呵呵地笑，一副人畜无害我不知道你在说什么的表情，白马夫人微嗔地看了自己丈夫一眼，朝着黑羽道：“这副模样是向快斗君学的。”

黑羽闻言睁大双眼，露出乖巧无辜我不知道你在说什么的表情，白马夫人扑地笑出了声，回手继续整理项链，“老头子都三高了！不像你年轻，甜点摄入要好好控制起来，他盼你来盼好久了，就是可以借你的名头大吃一顿，想得美，甜点绝对没他的份……”

白马夫人一头金发，保养得很好，明艳照人，气势也一点不弱，讲起日文来带着略微生硬的英式口音，和小少爷刚转学来那会儿有点像，边讲话一边转到玄关的穿衣镜前，黑羽顺势滑到一边，不动声色地遮住白马总监身后露出的半个购物袋角。

白马夫人站在镜子前，戴完项链，调整耳环，最后整了整自己的裙子，左右看了看，转过身，朝着黑羽做展示状：“怎么样？今天镇上的园艺协会要推选新的会长。”

黑羽马上说：“您一定所向披靡。”

白马夫人笑了起来，拨了一下额发（这个动作和自恋起来的小少爷实在很像），“我们白马家族的人都是凭实力说话的。”

白马总监马上说：“对！”

白马夫人施施然上楼了，朝着黑羽做了个过来的手势，“小探在花园里，我们去给他个惊喜。”

黑羽双手插在牛仔裤的后兜，装作张望后窗，试图寻找男朋友身影的样子，始终巧妙地转身，挡住对方的视线，直到白马夫人走到楼梯拐角，看不见购物袋罪证了，这才若无其事地跟上，白马总监在身后朝他竖了个大拇指，意思是：不愧是快斗君。

白马夫人站到拐角最上一格，转过身，唇边露出一点笑意，这个神情和小少爷也很有异曲同工之妙，黑羽心想完了，果不其然下一秒白马夫人幽幽地提高声音：“罪证记得放冰箱，不然要坏的。”

黑羽：“……”

白马总监：“……”

白马总监呵呵地笑，伸着脖子往上看，神情有些紧张，分明在分辨老婆到底生气没生气，一边讨好地道：“果然什么都瞒不过夫人啊！”

“时至今日，” 白马夫人双手抱肘，略微前倾，很是揶揄地看着黑羽，“快斗君还没有意识到小探的洞察力到底是遗传谁的吗？”

白马总监二话不说朝他做了个祝他好运的手势，抱着蛋糕遁往厨房，黑羽脑边落下一滴汗，只好摆着手打圆场，“啊哈哈哈……双、双遗传……”

白马夫人点着下巴，摆出一副眼熟的装模作样神情，朝着天花板道：“说起来，我也很久没回日本了。不如下次来欣赏一下快斗君的演出吧？或许还可以助小探一臂之力……”

什么，白马夫人要来现场，白马夫人要来，白马总监肯定会来，白马总监一来，中森大叔就会打鸡血，黑羽脑内缓缓浮现白马全家带领搜查二科冲锋的场面，喉头一动：“咕。”

白马夫人似笑非笑地看着他，这个神情也和他男朋友如出一辙，黑羽顾不得什么了，赶紧使出杀手锏，一个箭步转到对方身边，挽住白马夫人的手，甜甜地喊：“妈妈。”

白马夫人：“……”

白马夫人一秒破功了，扑地笑出声，拍了拍他的手，“真是拿你没办法。”

黑羽露出闪亮笑容，暗道好险，还好男朋友全家都挺吃这一套，正绞尽脑汁打算卖萌一番，只听白马夫人道：“那你等会帮我鉴定一下伦敦拍卖行新季的珠宝，我只相信你的眼光，你知道的。”

黑羽：“……”

大意了！姜还是老的辣，黑羽嘴角抽搐，低眉顺眼地道：“那当然的嘛。您直说不就行了……”

“直说的乐趣在哪里，” 白马夫人笑眯眯地摸了摸他的脑袋，像是在撸猫，“快斗君多可爱呢。”

……某种意义上，恶趣味也是遗传的，黑羽自暴自弃地想。

白马夫人坑了自己儿媳一把，心情愉快，站到窗前，朝着自己儿子招手，“小探——”

白马探正在自家花园里做苦工，小少爷拿着剪刀，半跪在花丛前认真寻找最漂亮的那支，为了可以迎接明日抵达的男朋友，闻声抬起头，看见自己母亲打扮得雄赳赳气昂昂的站在窗口前，知道对方这是要出战了，于是笑着起身，抬手示意：“祝您好运，母亲。”

白马夫人的肩膀后探出一头熟悉的乱发，笑嘻嘻的蓝眼睛，白马：“！”

小少爷手中的剪刀落在了地上，白马惊奇地道：“黑羽君？诶、不是明天才——”

窗户被完全打开的声音，白马夫人发出小小惊呼，黑羽从窗栏上一跃而下，轻巧降落在男朋友面前，宛若怪盗白日降临，笑嘻嘻地张开双手，“Surprise！”

白马整个人都亮了几分，摘了园艺手套，上来紧紧抱住他，“我早该想到的，黑羽君就是黑羽君——”

“没想到就是没想到，” 黑羽得意地说，“别装啦。”

白马夫人撑着窗栏往下看，声音有些紧张，“没事吧？没受伤吧？有没有崴脚？”

白马扑地笑出了声，悄悄在他耳边问：“你和我妈又在较什么劲了。”

黑羽笑而不答，回过身，朝着楼上行了个华丽的礼，白马夫人松了口气，直起身，“快斗君，真是的，不要给老年人这种惊吓啊！”

“母亲大人永远年轻漂亮——” 花园里的两人异口同声道。

白马很是惊奇地看了他一眼，黑羽笑容不变，镇定自若，耳尖却红了，白马夫人敏锐捕捉到了，哈哈地笑起来，潇洒地挥了挥手，“交给你了，小探！快斗君，我们晚餐见哦——”

黑羽乖巧地和楼上的人道别，白马一直看着他，于是黑羽的脸也红了，“看我干嘛。”

小少爷也有些脸红红的，眼睛亮亮地看着他：“你也太会哄老人家开心了。”

“嚯你完了，” 黑羽面无表情地转身，双手插兜，恢复平日里那个模样，“一转头就喊伯母是老人家。我要去告状了！”

“刚才不还是母亲大人的吗？” 白马亲热地揽过他的肩膀，咬着他的耳尖说悄悄话，“黑羽君的魔法能让她开心到新年呢。”

黑羽哧哧地笑起来，“什么啊。”

白马宅四周树木环绕，后园开满了火红的圣诞花，冬日户外阳光透明，空气凌冽，黑羽直接从二楼跳下，没穿外衣，被风一吹就觉得有些冷，不自觉地往身边人怀里靠了靠。

白马连抱带拖地拉着他往里走：“会着凉的。”

“哎你好烦，” 黑羽说，“小少爷还真是一点都不浪漫——”

黑羽转了半圈，背脊贴上后门边的墙壁，伸手抓住对方的衣领，在无人看到的地方给了白马一个轻巧的吻。

“圣诞快乐，” 黑羽笑嘻嘻地说。“我的笨蛋侦探。”

白马笑出了声，把他的手暖在自己怀里，同样亲昵地吻了吻他，“圣诞快乐，我的怪盗先生。”

别墅里开着暖气，黑羽拉着衣领，像小鸟抖羽毛似的舒展身体，“真的好冷！”

“圣诞毛衣在你房间里——” 白马夫人的声音从前厅传来。

“Let’s pretend we didn’t hear that,” 白马说，拉着他的手上楼，“我的卫衣借你。”

“？” 黑羽有些不明就里，“毛衣不是挺好的……”

白马回身，朝他做嘘声手势，看上去不知为何有些紧张，黑羽：“？？？”

前厅门关上的声音，白马夫人终于出门搞她的事业去了，白马松了口气，扬声道：“父亲！”

“啊我知道我知道，” 白马总监的声音从楼下传来，伴着冰箱被打开的声音，“但只有今天，明天是传统的嘛，帮不了你。”

白马趴在楼梯栏杆上，毫不留情地说：“那您明天的甜点配份也难以保证了。”

白马总监：“……”

黑羽的脑袋上缓缓浮出两个问号，过了三秒，白马总监似乎咽下了什么，发出幸福的声音，含混地说：“我尽量的嘛。”

白马满意了，继续上楼，一边头也不回地对他说：“你又给我爸买甜点了吧？这也是黑羽君的魔法呢。”

黑羽顾左右而言他：“不知道你在说什么。”

白马从衣柜里翻出一件宽大加厚的卫衣给他，上面印着剑桥大学的校徽，已经洗得有些泛白，黑羽穿着袖子长下摆也长，像是被拢在一个怀抱里，不由原地跳了两下：“你就不能找件合身的给我……”

“不能，” 白马笑眯眯地说，“我喜欢看见你这样。”

黑羽红着脸转了转眼睛，“恶趣味。”

白马朝着他笑，过了一会儿像是忍不住似的又把他抱进怀里，“黑羽君，你好可爱。”

“烦死了，” 黑羽下颚扣着白马肩膀，抖了两下袖子才伸出手，勉为其难回抱住对方，“你的事情解决了吗？专家证人什么的。”

“到目前为止都很顺利，不过暂时休庭了，” 白马说，“审讯员也是要过圣诞的。”

黑羽哦了一声，白马放开他，亲昵地用拇指抹过他的侧脸，眼睛亮亮的，轻声道：“黑羽君这是想我了吗。”

黑羽做了个鬼脸，“怕你在这里太无聊啊。”

白马看上去心情愉悦，正想说什么，黑羽继续道：“伯母大人向我提要求了，想看我的演出呢，这可是圣诞愿望，我得施展魔法呀。”

白马：“……”

白马的笑容凝固了，放开他的肩膀，神情逐渐惊悚，黑羽忍了半分钟，破功了，叽叽嘎嘎地笑起来，“小少爷也有害怕的时候！”

白马松了口气，“Christ.” 说着用拇指挠着额头，在房间里踱步，“苏格兰场也是要放假的，黑羽君，圣诞传统——”

“安啦安啦，” 黑羽说，“我是来度假的。你可以转告女王，让老人家不用那么紧张。”

“……我们家是真的没有那么贵族，” 白马神色沉痛地说，“不过还是谢谢黑羽君了。”

黑羽笑得像只青蛙，乘对方不注意，往前一扑。白马闷哼一声，被他压到床上，条件反射抬手环住他，眉毛高扬，“诶？”

“想你了，” 黑羽笑嘻嘻地吻了吻身下人的鼻尖，“笨蛋白马。”

白马眼睛亮亮地注视着他，唇角扬了起来，抬高声音道：“Hey Siri.”

黑羽：“……”

手机提示音叮地响起，白马继续道：“取消我今天下午的安排。”

电子女声轻柔道：“好的，已经取消您的下午安排。”

黑羽略是不满地皱起鼻尖：“大侦探很忙哦。”

“For you? Always free,” 白马笑意盈盈地抬手， 捧住他的脸。“我也想你，我的怪盗先生。”

  
  
  
  
  
午饭。

白马夫人从前方发来战报，照片里的贵族夫人众星捧月，在一群老头老太为主的园艺茶会间混得风生水起，看来夺冠有望，留守后方的三位男性家属纷纷表示祝贺，大家围坐玻璃暖房中，借着难得的冬日阳光吃家常餐。

阳光房的屋顶和三面都是玻璃，暖洋洋的，放眼望去便是屋后的花园，是典型的英伦风格，油绿的草坪，狭长花镜，铺着碎木片，常青灌木和冬日花期的植物花叶相映，知更鸟和麻雀在枝头跳来跳去，这个感觉和东京很不一样，有种别样的温馨感，黑羽有点好奇，眼睛亮亮的，坐在餐桌前，左右张望着花园里的风景。

白马家的两位管家婆婆都很喜欢黑羽，常驻英国的这位由于不经常见到他，更是对他格外上心，偷偷多分了两条童子鸡腿给他，还很欲盖弥彰地用菜叶盖上，朝他眨了眨眼睛，黑羽：“……”

黑羽脸红红的，偷偷朝着管家婆婆合十，管家婆婆想了想，又公平合理地给白马多夹了一份鸡翅，白马：“……”

黑羽抵着小虎牙，得意斜睨身旁，白马毫无办法，朝着婆婆道谢：“有劳了。”

白马总监围着餐巾，难得不用加班，也没有老婆监督，特别放飞，毫不客气地往自己盘子里多拎了一只鸡，吃得红光满面，还不停地朝黑羽示意，“多拿点，多拿点。”

黑羽从高中起就和贵公子鬼混，在日本和这位毫无官架子的警视厅总监时时见面，已经很熟悉了，也不客气，用夹子取了点土豆和蔬菜，一半分给身边的小少爷，嘿嘿笑，“谢啦，伯父。”

白马按着平日里的习惯，从他的盘子里把黑羽不喜欢的花椰菜给拿了，又把黑羽喜欢的西兰苔夹给他，黑羽有些不好意思，在桌下偷偷地踢了同伴一脚。白马略是奇怪地瞥了他一眼，意思是：这有什么好害羞的，都是自己人。

黑羽耳尖发烫，心想谁和你自己……然而看到白马总监笑眯眯的样子，又说不出话来了，红了脸，老实鹌鹑，埋头吃饭。

白马总监笑呵呵地说：“这么多年了，这是快斗君第一次在英国和我们过圣诞啊。小探很兴奋的嘛！特意和他妈妈说要准备一次传统的英式圣诞——”

这下轮到白马红了脸，小声道：“父亲！”

黑羽差点呛到，慌忙把嘴里东西咽下，“哎？不用特意的，我……”

白马用手扶额，不知为何连耳尖都红了，黑羽有些茫然地看向身旁， “……”

“我也是这么说的嘛，” 白马总监乐呵呵地道，“最传统的英式圣诞不就是一家人一起过嘛。快斗君早就和我们是一家人了的嘛！”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽头顶冒烟，两眼变成圆点，双手放在膝盖上，满脸通红地朝着桌布：“谢、谢谢，我也……” 声音小得像蚊子叫，嗡嗡两声就没了。

白马猛地朝黑羽的方向做了个[你看]的展示手势，朝着自己的父亲说：“Father, must you? You’ve turned him into a statue!”

白马总监放声大笑，用拇指擦着眼角，“快斗君，你真是太可爱了……”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽绝望地想这一家子真的都是遗传的，过了好一会儿才缓过劲，在桌下踩了对方一脚。白马反而保护性地勾住他的脚踝，把自己的鸡腿再分了他一个，微蹙着眉，看上去很是有点窘迫，“你吃你的。”

白马总监不为所动，喝了一口水，缓缓开口：“我们听小探说……”

“Father, no,” 白马又开始用手扶额。

黑羽嘴角抽搐，已经完全猜到了对方要说什么，没脾气了，停顿几秒，觉得反驳也没意义，毕竟这一家子都不好忽悠，于是规规矩矩坐好，气若游丝地说：“……就像您听到的那样。”

白马总监眼睛亮了，“啊！终于！恭喜恭喜！” 说着兴奋搓手，“今晚有理由喝一杯了。”

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

白马总监又想起了什么，高兴点头，“我比你妈早确认这件事，她要气死了！哈哈哈哈！不过没有办法，快斗君还是和我很有默契的，呐？” 说着朝黑羽眨了眨眼睛。

黑羽要被搞死了，眼观鼻，鼻观心，认命地道：“算是吧。” 停顿，黑羽低眉顺眼地补充了一句：“毕竟管辖范围呢。”

白马：“……”

白马总监愣了一愣，轰然大笑，边笑边锤桌子，“不愧是我的小探，棋逢对手，啊哈哈哈哈！国际怪盗呢，啊哈哈哈哈！”

白马木着脸，示意桌面上的丰盛菜肴，“Can we? Please?”

白马总监笑够了，擦着眼角，用一种感慨的语气说：“你们都长大了呀。”

从高中起就被男朋友父亲照顾的怪盗先生毫无办法，有些不好意思地挠了挠脸，恭敬地躬了躬身，听见白马总监又说：“但在必要的时候，不要逞强啊。”

长桌对面的中年男人看向他们，还是笑眯眯的，眼神却无比认真，这也是遗传的，黑羽突然想。警视厅总监儿子和国际怪盗交往，听起来像是个什么错综复杂有不少狗血内情的故事，真正发生了却很简单——无论是和对方交往还是自己的夜间身份当然都瞒不过刑侦出身的白马父亲，然而白马总监并没有对潘多拉，暗杀，警方内鬼这一系列听起来就很都市传说的事情发表意见，只是点头表示知道了，也迟迟没有让中森来逮捕他，黑羽准备好的计划 B 到计划 Z 全没用上，白马夫人对此事也意外地接受良好，熟捻了后两位长辈还会拿白马抓不到他这件事开玩笑，丝毫没有要避嫌的意思，就好像自家老妈时不时会开他和小偷有关的玩笑一样——在和这个完全不正常的正常家庭打交道过程中，黑羽逐渐明白一个道理，白马探是让他唯一感到苦手的侦探，是有原因的。

白马收敛了神情，低声说：“知道，父亲。我们会保护好自己的。”

虽说从没人正面提起过，但黑羽知道桌对面的这位中年男人为他的夜行事业提供过不少暗中保护，也会追查他们得到的关于内鬼的线索，有一次黑羽被伪装成救护人员的枪手狙击，几个月后东京的警署 EMT 就进行了二次资格考试和筛选，这绝对不是巧合，也不是单靠几位顾问侦探能做到的事，他知道。

黑羽再次将双手放在膝盖上，深深鞠躬：“谢谢您了。”

白马总监笑了一笑，语气一转，大声道：“呀——别告诉你妈！她要愁的嘛，一怒之下搬到日本，天天来现场盯着你们，我看你俩怎么办。”

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

白马总监笑呵呵的，又恢复了那个人畜无害的样子，挥着手，“吃饭吃饭。我已经迫不及待地想尝尝快斗君买给我的甜点了。”

“刚不是已经吃了一个吗？” 白马茫然地说，“我听见了。”

白马总监一秒收敛神情，警告地道：“你没有听见。”

白马：“……”

黑羽在边上用手揉脸，心想：没事，小偷家族 vs 警探家族，谁都别嫌谁不正常，挺好的。  
  
  
  
  
  
下午。

远道而来的怪盗先生受邀进行一项非常英式的贵族饭后运动——逛花园。

白马俨然忘了方才饭桌上的窘迫，揽着他的肩膀，几乎要把他整个人抱在怀里，两人亲亲热热地沿着花镜散步，黑羽抓了抓头发，小声嘀咕：“总感觉这个场景我在电影里看到过。”

“简奥斯丁？” 白马笑着说，“黑羽君终于梦见我是达西先生了吗？”

“哈哈！” 黑羽推了身边人一把，“自己做梦去吧。”

白马家族在剑桥郡的房子不大，花园却实在很大，设计得很是巧妙，两人穿过灌木拱门，映入眼帘的是一座日式花园，石灯，雨链，曲水流觞，和方才简奥斯丁风格的英伦花园大相径庭，黑羽不由张大了嘴，“诶——伯母好厉害，园艺会长当仁不让了。”

白马笑出了声，“我妈大多数时间都在旅行，无论哪里的房产都是雇人打理的比较多。不过设计和理论她还是很有见地的，” 白马揽着他的腰，示意他往石板路的另一边转。

黑羽好奇地伸着脑袋，“那边是什么。”

惊鹿咚地一响，激起竹帘上小麻雀一片，白马意味深长地说：“是池塘。”

日式花园的池塘，那一定是锦鲤了，黑羽赶紧缩回脑袋，老老实实跟着男朋友绕道走，“哦哦。”

终于安分下来的黑羽看上去格外乖巧，缩在宽大的卫衣里，戴着兜帽，就露出两只眼睛，实在是很可爱，白马忍不住亲了亲他的额头，“真是的。”

黑羽的侧脸被寒风吹得红红的，吸了吸鼻子，老实不客气地把手揣进面前人卫衣的兜里，踮起脚，回亲了一下。白马笑了起来，“这下是真的在电影里看到过了。”

黑羽的脸上露出一点狡黠的神色，“圣诞魔法，小少爷。和世界第一怪盗谈恋爱你开心吗？”

白马看上去像是听到了什么有趣的事情，在卫衣口袋里握住他的手腕，“荣幸之至，” 不知为何笑得特别灿烂，“现在真的是家族管辖范围了。”

黑羽：“……”

才刚在枝头停稳没多久的麻雀又扑拉拉四散，黑羽涨红了脸，大声道：“你也太得意了一点吧！”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
晚餐时分白马夫人凯旋，站在门厅里边脱围巾边兴奋地和总监丈夫诉说自己的丰功伟绩，白马总监笑呵呵地上去给老婆来了个吻手礼，没想到对方上下一打量就猜出来了，提声道：“玛吉——玛吉！老爷今天中午吃了几份甜点？”

白马总监：“……”

管家婆婆十分英式地回了句什么，一碗水端得稳平，说了等于没说，白马夫人双手叉腰，瞪了自己老公一眼，探头朝楼梯上喊：“小~探，快~斗君~”

片刻停顿，白马冷静的声音从楼上传来：“Sorry mother, a bit busy.”

“No you are not,” 白马夫人毫不留情地说，“我听到你们在笑了。Come!”

一阵推挤的声音，黑羽从楼梯口率先出现，面不改色地在一套宽大卫衣里走出怪盗先生降临的风姿，一边下楼梯一边笑嘻嘻地一转手腕，十年同一招地企图用玫瑰加闪亮笑容忽悠过关：“美丽的夫人实至名归，恭贺您的凯旋。”

白马夫人的重点却完全不在这里，拿了玫瑰花，顺手别在头发上，看向黑羽，一脸奇怪：“你们没穿我的圣诞毛衣啊？”

黑羽这才发现自己男朋友没跟上来，有些茫然地回头，“……”

有话说无论在外面多么叱咤风云的人回到老家都会变成小孩子，此事果然不假，黑羽一脸冷静地看着自己男朋友趴着楼梯栏杆，只露出半张脸，像个被抓包的小孩，正意有所指地试图和老爸眼神交流。

白马总监脑后落下一滴汗，在背后拼命打手势，白马夫人微眯起眼睛，敏锐地察觉到了，目光在两人间转了一圈，哼笑了一声，“我明白了。”

黑羽：“……”

这真是遗传的，黑羽茫然地想，一脸摸不到情况地看着白马夫人上楼。白马直起身，用手扶额，“Mother, must we?” 说着不知为何还示意了一下黑羽。

黑羽不由略微警惕起来，“？”

“啊拉，不是小探说的要英式圣诞的吗？” 白马夫人甜甜地道，“这可是 rite of passage，呐？快斗君一定不会拒绝的吧？” 说着朝黑羽灿烂一笑。

黑羽其实并没有听懂，茫然地眨巴眼睛，然而还是条件反射答应了，“啊？诶，当然。”

白马不知为何红了脸，看上去还想说什么，白马夫人一边开门一边示意自己儿子跟上，继续道：“今年快斗君能来真的太好了，以后如果快斗的妈妈愿意，大家年年一起过圣诞，如果她不愿意，大家就一年一边，反正我没意见……”

白马跟着母亲进了自己的房间，房门虚掩着，两人的交谈依旧清晰可闻，黑羽：“……”

这母子两人怎么自说自话起来了，黑羽杵在楼梯口，走也不是，留也不是，十分尴尬，茫然地看向楼下。白马总监也有些懵，过了几秒，摸着脑袋大笑，“快斗君又解救我一次啊！”

黑羽：“……”

房间里，白马压低了声音，完全没有了平日里游刃有余的样子，听起来像个气恼的少年：“母亲！我还没开口问过呢！”

片刻停顿，白马夫人诧异的声音：“还没有？”

踱步声，叹息声，黑羽脑海里没来由地浮现男朋友苦恼地抓着额发的样子，只听白马夫人接着说：“天啊，小探，你在等什么？你可是十八岁就和妈妈斩钉截铁地说，‘妈妈这就是我想要共度一生的人’……”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽靠着墙壁，扑克脸快要裂了，眉角不停抽搐，余光里看见楼下的人仰头看着他，不知为何也是一副在思索的模样，白马总监摸着下巴，若有所思地道：“他好像是研究生毕业才和我说的，‘快斗君是我决定要共度一生的人’什么的，看来是深思熟虑过的嘛，不愧是我的儿子……”

黑羽刷地从头红到尾，从喉头溢出绝望的呜咽，又赶紧吞了回去，上也不是，下也不是，目光下意识地转向楼梯拐角的雕花琉璃窗。

白马总监放声大笑，“那扇窗打不开的。”

黑羽：“…………”

房间里，啪叽一响，白马的声音含混不清的，听起来已经到了崩溃边缘：“Please, mother, you know he can hear us.”

黑羽脑内自动配上男朋友面朝下扑在床里的画面，嘴角抽搐，只听白马夫人甜蜜蜜地道：“Am I helping?”

“NO，” 白马斩钉截铁地说。

“那么现在可以告诉我了，” 白马夫人庄严地道，“你爸今天中午不遵医嘱几次。”

白马：“……”

黑羽：“……”

楼下的白马总监：“……”

十五分钟后，白马夫人下了楼，去兴师问罪了，黑羽迟疑地进了房间，看见自己男朋友果然面朝下扑在床上，只露出红红的耳尖，一副生无可恋的样子，于是弯下腰，在白马的耳边犹疑地说：“你妈真的蛮可怕的哎。”

白马抓了一个枕头盖在自己脑袋上，无情地道：“现在也是你妈了。”

黑羽：“……”  
  
  
  
晚餐后。

客厅里炉火旺旺，电视上放着一部甜腻的圣诞爱情片，白马夫人和管家婆婆去核对明日的圣诞晚餐内容了，白马总监没能得到批准吃甜点，酒也没得喝，有些垂头丧气的，枯坐沙发上，对电影内容显然不感兴趣，闷闷地说：“快斗君我们来打桌球吧。”

黑羽还没来得及回答，身边男朋友马上替他拒绝：“父亲，您可以不要欺负黑羽君吗？如果您想要公平竞争的话，我们来打牌吧。”

黑羽一脸冷静地看向身旁，意思是公平在哪里，白马总监看上去也有些纳闷，问：“公平在哪里？”

白马抱着肘，挑眉看向自己的父亲，那个表情和白马夫人如出一辙，“听母亲说您的血脂并没有降到理想标准，可您昨天明明和我说医生在夸奖您，为什么这么做。”

白马总监：“……”

黑羽低眉顺眼，绷着肩膀，心想不要笑，千万不要笑，冷不丁边上男朋友拍了他一下：“不要再给我爸买甜点了，他得戒。”

只有不爱吃甜点的人才能说出这种无情的话，眼看白马总监的胡子都要耷拉下来了，黑羽马上跳起来，大声宣布：“我们来打桌球吧！”

白马：“……”

黑羽连输三局，输得很有创意，其走局非常人可以想象，白马总监哈哈大笑，回魂了，用松香擦了擦球杆，“小探和我来比比吧，看看你有没有退步。”

白马在边上观摩了三场，始终一言不发，用眉毛表示对黑羽球技的惊讶（各种意味上），闻言施施然卷起袖子，意有所指地看向黑羽，意思是：你也太会讨老人家欢心了一点。

黑羽一脸无辜地看回来，意思是：你居然这样腹诽自家人，你爸知道吗，一边笑嘻嘻地将球杆递过去。

两人的指尖在球杆上一触即离，白马的唇角动了动，指了指沙发边的 Minibar：“那里有可乐。”

“趁年轻，多喝点，” 白马总监诚恳地说，“你也看见小探母亲对我那副样子的嘛，这就是你的未来了。”

黑羽一口可乐差点喷出来，不停呛咳，白马哼笑了一声，一副已经免疫的样子，高贵地用松香擦球杆，“我是不会让黑羽君落到这种地步的。”

“唉，辛苦你了，快斗君，” 白马总监万分怜悯地看向他，“小探的确是个，嘛，怎么说，高成就达成者，凡事都要比别人做得更好一些，按他母亲的话来说，overachiever，也是没有办法的事情……”

“Shall we begin?” 白马大声道。

黑羽把脸埋在手肘里，听不出是在笑还是在表达痛苦：“哈哈哈哈……”  
  
  
  
晚上。

客卧房门紧闭，白马洗完了澡，把他扑到床上，脑袋蒙在枕头里，发出叹息般含混不清的声音，“辛苦了，黑羽君。”

黑羽正在专心研究白马夫人发来的伦敦拍卖行当季珠宝指南，在 iPad 上勾勾点点写批语，俨然一副珠宝鉴定专家的样子，冷不丁被压到床上，笑着挣扎，“我得先加班啊！”

白马伸过脑袋来看了一眼，深深叹息，翻到一边，用手肘遮过额头，两眼发直地望向天花板，“我真是服了他们了。”

“是小少爷提出要一起回家过圣诞的呀。” 黑羽靠着床头，一脸平常地在屏幕上点点划划，“被误会也是很正常的吧。”

“误会？” 白马挪开手臂，诧异地看向他，“没有误会吧，误会在哪里？”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽捧着 iPad，耳尖红了，若无其事地道：“我不知道你在说什么。”

白马看了他一会儿，笑了起来，揉了揉他的头发，“真是的。”

黑羽用电容笔挠脸，小声嘀咕：“你才是，真是的。”

白马回到自己家，很有一种重返少年的感觉，神情亮亮的，勾过他的小腿，颇是促狭地道：“黑羽君果然还是很在意啊。”

“没有，” 黑羽神情自若把 PDF 翻页，“完全没有。绝对没有。真——的没有。”

“四重否定，” 白马听起来居然还有些满意，“想要不明白也是很难的。”

黑羽已经不是当年那个会害羞得声音发抖的少年了，哧地笑了起来，看向身边的人，“明白在哪里？”

白马笑着朝他召召手。

“你真是，越发得寸进尺了，” 黑羽皱着鼻尖，然而还是俯下身，“我说啊——”

一个温柔的吻。

黑羽半阖着眼睛，睫毛微颤，果不其然把后半句话给忘了，略是不满地撇了撇嘴，于是白马捧住他的脸，笑着继续吻他。iPad 滑到床单上，黑羽搂住身下人的脖颈，习惯性地在熟悉的怀抱里找了个舒服的位置，动了动脑袋，小声道：“……啧，就算原谅你了。”

身下人胸口起伏，看上去像是想说什么，又改了主意，白马神情沉痛地看着天花板，黑羽反而得意了起来，笑嘻嘻地挤兑男朋友：“干嘛，小少爷还不死心啊。”

“总觉得，” 白马有些不好意思地挠了挠眉角，“但是……”

“算了吧，” 黑羽转了转眼睛，回想起当年不是约会的约会，不是恋爱的恋爱，被拉得无限长的，永无止境的，心意未曾说出口的，却早已昭然欲揭的夏天，心想求婚这种事情还不如交给我，“要让小少爷来，怕不是金婚了都不会正式开口哦。”

白马扑地笑出了声，揉了揉他的脸，“所以是该感动吗？一早就打算和我金婚的黑羽君。”

黑羽涨红了脸，双颊被拉得扭七扭八的，“说什——放手啦啦啊啊……”

“这样的求婚太敷衍了，” 白马笑眯眯地说，“I demand better。”

“你这家伙有资格说吗！” 黑羽抓狂道。

白马笑着把他抱回怀里，力道大了点，黑羽差点磕到下巴，叽了一声，“小心点啦！”

“好喜欢你，” 白马的侧脸贴着他的发旋，声音里带着少年般明亮的愉悦，十年如一日，未曾变过，“最喜欢你。一直一直喜欢你……”

“啊知道了知道了，” 黑羽满脸通红，“小点声啦。”

“I love you more than anything,” 白马的眼睛亮亮的，用拇指抚过他的侧脸，“Always. You know that.”

熟悉的，真挚的，温柔致死的眼神，黑羽又变回了只有在对方面前会出现的那个少年，连带着声音也有一丝不易觉察的发颤，“……知道……知道的。当然知道的，笨蛋白马。”

一个心意昭然的吻，带着温暖的笑意，黑羽悄悄地吸了吸鼻子，趴回对方肩膀上，像只圈占领地的猫，手脚并用地缠紧了身下的人。“真是拿你没办法，” 黑羽含混地说。

“I love you too,” 白马轻声道，笑着关了灯。  
  
  
  
  
  
平安夜早晨。

传说中的圣诞毛衣终于出场了，黑羽站在穿衣镜前，用尽毕生绝学才能维持扑克脸，颤着声音说：“这就是你们的家族传统吗？”

白马一脸木然地站在他的身旁，梦游般地更正他：“是我们的家族传统。”

黑羽睁圆了眼睛，指着自己毛衣上的图案，努力压着声音：“那也不用这样欺负我吧！？”

“这是—— 英式幽默，” 白马痛苦地说，“实在是辛苦黑羽君……”

“我信你才有鬼，” 黑羽说，“这肯定是你讲的笑话！什么上帝遗弃之子，从来就没忘掉过，对吧！？”

白马：“……”

穿衣镜里，两位大男生肩并肩，穿着宽大毛衣，都是鲜艳的圣诞红底，白马那件中间的图案是一只白色独角兽，非常臭屁地戴着顶福尔摩斯的帽子，睫毛还很长，似笑非笑地看着前方，就——魔性，黑羽想，这还真不是外面能买到的，绝对是手工制作的吧？但也比自己那件好点，黑羽绝望地移过目光，他的毛衣中间图案——一只黑色的山羊，看上去十分乖巧，带着白色礼帽，不可理喻地蹲在一堆宝石上。

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

白马神情沉痛地说：“现在你知道昨天我为什么反应这么激烈了。”

黑羽和善点头：“是觉得我看到这种传统就会立时悔婚吗。”

白马：“……”

黑羽：“您说对了，我现在就从楼上跳下去，麻烦您请让一下。”

白马抓着他的手臂：“振作一点，你还没看到我爸妈穿什么呢。”

“？？？” 黑羽汗毛都要竖起来了，瞪圆了眼睛，“大家都穿啊！？”

“家族传统，” 白马沉痛地道，“不是骗你的。”  
  
  
  
  
白马总监坐在阳光明媚的厨房里看报纸，热情和他们打招呼：“圣诞快乐！快斗君！小探！昨晚睡得好吗！”

黑羽用尽全身力气才能把目光从对方的毛衣上拉回，嘴角抽搐地道：“早、早上好。睡得很安稳，谢谢……”

白马总监名副其实，圣诞毛衣上顶着一匹白马，看上去和族徽有点像，就是——背景是花圃，这匹白马看上去——还很得意，非常不可理喻地留着八字胡，露着牙齿，那个前蹄微抬，邪魅一笑的造型实在是似曾相识，黑羽实在忍不住又多看了几眼，脑袋上缓缓浮出一个问号，“？”

白马在他后面木然地道：“父亲，您今年不是马了吗。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽想起来了，这是《史莱克》里面那头短暂变了马的贫嘴驴，当下表情管理失败，拼命掐自己手心，这辈子都没这么扑克脸挑战过，像只漏气的气球，尖尖地道：“很…可…爱……。”

白马：“……”

白马总监呵呵地笑，“你妈妈今年迷上 Gordon Ramsay，驴是爱称，哎呀，她高兴就好嘛。”

白马夫人应声出现，黑羽一回头，瞬间明白了奥义在哪里，白马夫人作为新晋园艺会长，毛衣上开满各式名贵鲜花，花丛里隐约露出一抹高兴的白影，八字胡，露着牙齿，非常得意，这还——情侣装，神啊，黑羽想，以后不会让我和那家伙也这么情侣装吧？

白马夫人看见他们都乖乖穿着毛衣，高兴合掌：“可爱！啊快斗君你果然这个号码很合适！下次我知道了，等明年来就可以情侣装了，呐？”

黑羽：“……”

“Thank you, mother,” 白马平稳地道，“我有预感明年我会在圣诞节加班，你知道的，KID 没有调休的时候，最好在热带，” 说着看了黑羽一眼。

黑羽：“…………”

白马总监哐哐大笑，“记得找个 ICPO 成员国，在协助管辖范围啊！”

白马夫人微嗔地瞪了自己老公一眼，“别让孩子们去冒险，在东京你好好看着就够了。”

“是是，” 白马总监站起身倒茶，拉开椅子，“来来，夫人入座——”

奇妙的一家四口吃了早饭，黑羽的余光里左边是进击的独角兽，右面是乐呵呵的白驴，又不能老盯着白马夫人的胸口看，只能闷头吃饭，一边死命控制自己嘴角肌肉，压着呼吸，活生生练出八块腹肌，吃得差点胃疼，在桌下偷偷用摩斯密码点着男朋友大腿：[我受不了了……]

白马优雅用餐巾掖嘴，毫无破绽地开口：“母亲，今天我想带黑羽君去镇上看一下圣诞集市。”

白马夫人看上去正要建议什么，白马总监适时插进：“呀——夫人今天的烘培任务我们一起负责吧。”

白马夫人愣了一下，“真的吗！” 随即又狐疑地微眯起眼睛，“诶，你不会是想偷吃饼干料吧，不行，我得监督着你。”

白马：“……”

白马总监呵呵地笑，乘老婆不注意，朝着两位小伙子眨了眨眼睛，没想老婆其实非常注意，白马夫人同样朝他们眨了眨眼睛，黑羽：“……”

黑羽心想原来看破不说破也是家族遗传的，嘴角抽搐，眼睛转向身边的人。白马用手扶额，一副生无可恋的样子，喃喃地道：“夏威夷吧，越远越好。”

黑羽：“……”  
  
  
  
  
  
出门的时候——出门的时候好歹不用穿这毛衣，不然黑羽已经要回房捏人皮面具了，白马总监还特意站到大门前，笑呵呵地朝他们挥手致意，连带着毛衣上的马匹一跳一跳的，黑羽绷着脸，过了拐角，终于忍不住了，双手撑在膝盖上，笑得满脸通红，“我再也无法在现场直视你爸爸了——”

“我爸很少来 KID 现场，” 白马叹息地说，“是有原因的。”

“下次吧，” 黑羽笑嘻嘻地说，“下次一定给伯父准备一份大礼。”

“No thank you,” 白马冷静地道，“事实上这种传统如果你能体验过就忘记……” 白马神情沉痛，恳求地看向他，“圣诞魔法，可以吗？”

“说什么呢！” 黑羽心情奇好，扑在对方背上，伸指在白马脑袋上比了个姿势，“独角兽先生！”

往镇中心去的乡间小道空无一人，白马笑了起来，抓住他的手，“再过几年你也可以进化了，小黑羊先生。”

黑羽哈哈大笑，仰着脑袋：“饶了我啊——”  
  
  
  
已经是平安夜的早上了，镇中心的圣诞集市依旧红火，卖些叮叮当当流光溢彩的小玩意儿，道路两边全是维多利亚和乔治时期的建筑，红砖长窗，沿途都是圣诞花环和装饰，树杆上铺满彩灯，黑羽眼睛亮亮的，东转西转，“怪不得你说伯母喜欢在这里过冬啊。”

“虽说我也不是每年都回来，但只要是在英国过圣诞，一般都会在这里，” 白马单手插兜，一边揽着他的肩膀，“白金汉郡那边的庄园还是太大了，少一点温馨感。”

“呜喔——不愧是贵公子低调发言，” 黑羽颇是挤兑地道，“小少爷还没带我去看过你的祖宅呢。”

“祖宅？” 白马挑眉，“那在柴郡，你想去吗？” 说着随手拿起小摊上一个都铎风格，黑白相间的迷你建筑，示意是长这样的。

黑羽：“……”

白马想了想，认真地道：“这次时间安排得很紧，可能来不及，夏天吧。”

黑羽嘴角抽搐，发自肺腑地道：“于是我又有点想去白金汉宫转一圈了。”

白马扑地笑出了声，转过身，促狭地朝他勾了勾手，示意他跟上，“女王老人家也很忙的，要发预告函的话，礼貌点，提前三年预约吧。”

“啊？” 黑羽张大了嘴，“什么，开玩笑的吧，诶，别走啊，这就是你们英式幽默吗，喂——”  
  
  
  
  
一个小时后。

两人在集市采购了些额外的圣诞树装饰，会发光的星星，雪花，憨头憨脑的小天使，黑羽又偷偷买了只穿着猎鹿服的帕丁顿熊，被当场抓包，白马笑着拿出钢笔在小熊的大衣上签了名，放在黑羽的脑袋上：“陪着你。”

黑羽做了个鬼脸：“别把我当小孩子啊。”

话虽这么说，帕丁顿熊依旧被他好好收在了怀里，回到东京可以在书架的 KID 玩偶边上占据一席之地，如果表现好的话还可以让它戴个 KID 大人的礼帽，黑羽心不在焉地盘算着，看见前面的烘培摊，眼睛亮了，“哦！”

新鲜出炉的甜点诱惑无人能挡，黑羽总觉得自己到英国来就是为了这个，抱着巨大的巧克力蝴蝶酥，坐在街边的长椅上，“嘿嘿。”

烘培摊的摊主认识白马，笑着和他聊了两句，白马单手插兜，一脸自信地回来了，说：“我知道母亲今年在准备什么了。她听说你要来，肯定是把圣诞布丁换成巧克力圣诞木蛋糕了。”

黑羽咬着蝴蝶酥，微微睁大眼睛，“诶。”

白马坐到他身边，不知道想到了什么，笑着摇头，“怪不得我爸这么积极要求一起烘培。”

黑羽在日本和白马总监时时打交道，一年也总能和白马夫人见好几次，以前也来过伦敦，自觉和两位家长已经很熟捻了，这次白马刚好来伦敦出庭，顺带着让他一起来过圣诞节，黑羽随口就答应下来，因为机票临时改签，提前一天到达也没有特意通知，没想到对方居然这么重视，后知后觉地觉得自己是不是唐突了，越想越觉得完蛋，原地石化，两眼变成圆点，眨了眨。

白马：“……”

白马略是好笑地摸了摸他的头发，“想什么呢，突然这么紧张。”

“完蛋了……” 黑羽气若游丝地说，“我只带了圣诞礼物，没带伴手礼啊，还只给你爸爸买了甜点，神啊……”

白马：“……”

黑羽突然又想起一件要命的事，警觉地坐直：“啊！我是不是应该回去帮你妈妈烘培？不是说料理能力是很重要的考察点……” 说着自己也觉得有点不太对劲，两眼发直地看向马路对面。

白马很是惊奇地看着他，用手背贴他额头，“你没事吧？怎么突然就代入奇怪的小媳妇设定了？”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽对见家长这件事唯一的信息来源是青子，前一阵自家青梅刚被男朋友父母吐槽过，什么新媳妇上门就是要看料理能力，女孩子还是要顾家为重，黑羽为了表示长兄立场不得不请青子吃了一顿大餐，青子气得边吐槽边吨啤酒，还把他给喝趴下了，总而言之，一个过了多年情人节都不知道情人节是什么的十七岁男孩子到了二十七岁自然也见了多年家长却不知道见家长究竟为何事，情有可原，情有可原，黑羽越想越悲愤，用手捂脸，整个人都蜷了起来，发出绝望呜咽，“怎么会这样……”

白马：“……”

白马非常不明所以，关心地摸着他的背脊，“到底怎么了？”

黑羽调整心态五秒钟，坐直了身体，卷土重来，拿出手机，皱着眉，无比地认真地打开谷歌，开始搜索：[在英国第一次见女朋友家长该怎么做]。

白马：“……”

白马把他的手机拿到一边，严肃地说：“请停止你的脑内剧场。”

“啊！” 黑羽浑身不自在，深深抓狂，“你不早说！”

“早说什么？” 白马好笑地道，“又不是第一次见面，而且我们家什么时候在意这种形式过。”

黑羽抱着脑袋，不停蹬腿，白马替他拿着蝴蝶酥，很是莫名其妙地看着他，过了片刻，黑羽用双肘捂脸，闷闷地说：“不是还传统毛衣吗。”

“你认识有别户人家的圣诞毛衣是手工缝制，每年图案更新，还必须全家配套的吗？” 白马一脸关爱地问。

黑羽：“……”

黑羽不知为何又放松了下来，双手插回兜里，伸长了腿，仰天大笑，“好不正常哦！小少爷！”

“彼此彼此，” 白马煞有其事地说，“如果我没有记错的话，你妈妈在维加斯第一次见我，还威胁了我的人身安全，现在想来，可能的确是因为我没有及时送上伴手礼的关系吧。”

黑羽笑得哐哐响，心情不住上扬，“让你逞能啊！巴黎全指南先生！”

白马转了转眼睛，又亲昵地揉了揉他的头发，“真是的。”

黑羽扒着蝴蝶酥，抵着小虎牙，侧脸红红的，悄悄点了点身边人的鞋尖，看似没头没尾地说了一句：“谢啦。”

黑羽看着小镇路人，白马看着他，他的笨蛋侦探用手肘压着椅背，始终朝着他微笑，时隔多年，黑羽已经很习惯在对方这种眼神里做自己的事情了，像只小松鼠一样捧着蝴蝶酥，吃完了，抖了抖纸袋，用一种感激的语气说：“明年你真的想加班的话，就让 KID 大人和大名鼎鼎的怪盗淑女来联手给你上演一场圣诞魔法吧。”

白马：“……”

白马的神情缓缓凝固，眼里闪过一丝惊恐，黑羽破功了，叽叽嘎嘎地笑起来，“原来你怕我妈啊！”

“怕……说不上，” 白马缓缓地道，那神情分明说着我更担心警视厅中老年警力的血压，“但是……假如……” 停顿，白马看上去难得地十分迟疑，深吸了口气，“我们可以稍微用温馨点的方式一起过节吗？毕竟一家人……”

“谁答应和你一家人了，” 黑羽笑嘻嘻地弹了一点碎末过去，正中白马的唇角，白马还没反应过来，身边人便伸舌过来舔了，像是小动物一样一触即离的亲吻，黑羽扮了个鬼脸，神情得意，眼里闪着调皮的光，“想要得到怪盗家族的认可可没那么容易啊。”

这下轮到白马两眼变成圆点了：“……诶？”

黑羽嚣张大笑，拍了拍身边人的脑袋，跳起身，伸了个懒腰：“罩着你啦，笨蛋。”

白马抱着购物袋，神情沉痛地跟在他的后面，过了片刻，缓缓开口：“……假如有一天怪盗淑女向我寄预告函，黑羽君可千万记得今天说过的话啊。”

黑羽的笑声震响三条街：“有我在，你怕什么啊！”  
  
  
  
  
白马宅鸡飞狗跳，兵荒马乱，丝毫没有正式迎接儿子结婚对象的觉悟，和早上出门那副岁月静好的样子不可同日而语，黑羽有些警惕，探头探脑往里看：“……发生了什么？”

白马看了一下表，镇定自若地点了点头：“这也是圣诞传统，看来没有变过。”

客厅地毯上堆着巨大的塑料袋，角落里竖起了高高的圣诞树，各种装饰只胡乱地挂了几个，最边上的两个圆球上还沾着点可疑的面粉，厨房里烤箱的铃在响，火鸡的香味飘了出来，土豆，蔬菜，铺了厨房满桌，白马总监满手都是面粉，吭哧吭哧在一个巨大的碗里搅拌，白马夫人蹲在橱柜前，不知道在找什么，听见响铃，很不符合形象地尖叫了一声：“要糊啦！”

黑羽：“……”

白马神情不变，略微侧头，用解说纪录片的语气道：“圣诞节前后，管家婆婆和佣人都会放假，但是家母每年都坚持自己做圣诞餐和装饰圣诞树，所以时间很紧凑，后果往往和你现在看到的一样。”

黑羽：“…………”

白马停顿两秒，很是安慰地补充了一句：“放心，火鸡是管家婆婆提前准备好的，只要不糊——” 说着单手插兜往厨房去，一副气定神闲的样子，“Mother, please. The turkey can wait at least five more minutes，” 说着戴上厚手套，把火鸡从烤箱里取了出来。

白马夫人脸上微红，忙得汗都出来了，神情却很兴奋，很有一种乐在其中的感觉，双手乱摆，赶着自己儿子，“别碰！这是我和玛吉的杰作，去去。你们帮我装圣诞树去，装饰买了吧？”

白马总监一边搅拌面粉糊一边笑呵呵地朝黑羽打招呼：“等下记得换衣服，拍照留念啊。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽已经忘了这茬，差点又表情控制失败，只听白马夫人说：“我把阁楼里的东西全拿下来了，就是不知道哪些还能用，你俩去看看。”

白马有些不太信任地打量宛如案发现场的厨房：“……您确定不需要我们的帮忙。”

“This, my dear,” 白马夫人高贵地说，“Is a matter of a mother’s honour. Leave me be.”

白马：“……”

白马无奈地看向自己父亲，意思是帮不到您了，白马总监侧过身，悄悄地朝着两人说：“中华料理的外卖单在门厅抽屉里，他们圣诞不关门……”

“I beg your pardon?” 白马夫人在背后幽幽地道。

白马当机立断，拉着黑羽就跑，只听厨房里白马总监还在据理力争：“呀——不要那么在意嘛，的确是来不及准备午餐了嘛？火鸡要等到晚上才能吃嘛……”

“Unless you would like to have your turkey in the morning,” 白马夫人吐字清晰，一字一句，明显这个一受刺激就讲英文的习惯也是遗传的，“May I suggest less talking and more doing?”

“加班加班，” 白马总监认命叹息的声音，“男人的宿命嘛，唉。”

黑羽平日里只和千影女士视频，自家老妈神龙见首不见尾，好久也见不上一回，隔壁中森大叔又单身多年，只有在这里才能切实体验到熟夫妻鸡飞狗跳拌嘴是个什么感觉，一方面再次由衷感叹贵公子不按常理出牌的家庭氛围，一方面又在心里嘀咕，自己和这家伙在一起久了，不会在外人眼里看来也是这副牙酸的模样吧？（远在日本的服部打了个喷嚏，并没来由地疯狂点起了头）

白马扒开客厅里的袋子，发出一个表示無理的气音，冷静地说：“交给你了。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽伸过脑袋一看，袋子里简直是圣诞老人道具全搜刮，各式圣诞装饰，彩球彩带，还缠着彩灯电线，绝对逼死强迫症洁癖的小少爷，于是哈哈笑起来，“看我的。”

黑羽盘腿坐在地毯上，分拆装饰，时不时随手将普通的挂件拆装改良一下，白马坐在梯椅上，伸手接过黑羽递过去的每一件装饰，发挥高超的强迫症技能，一一挂在树上，又将已有的彩球星星调整了，前后左右三百六十度无死角的艺术性不对称，黑羽发自肺腑地说：“这可真有你的。”

白马总监不知道又在厨房里说了句什么，听起来有点蔫巴巴的，白马夫人提高声音道：“快斗君~小探！你们自己找点饼干吃，等一下直接上火鸡了，晚上一起去弥撒，Okay？”

白马答应了一声，从梯椅上跳下来，路过他的身边，冷不丁弯腰偷亲了他一下，“所以你看，” 语气听起来还有些自负，好像在说什么早已预见的事情，“连正经的午餐都没有，遗憾，完全没把初次上门的黑羽君当回事啊。”

黑羽：“……”

白马去厨房拿了饼干和红茶回来，一包拆封过，另一包是崭新的，三重巧克力，只有正牌甜食爱好者受得住，黑羽一看就知道这肯定是为了他来而特意准备的，有些不好意思地拿了一块，“谢啦。”

白马咬了一块开心果和杏仁黄油饼干，万般无奈地摇着头说：“我父亲看我们有饼干吃，胡子都蔫了。”

黑羽仰着头吃饼干，差点洒了，赶紧小心翼翼接住，不让碎末掉下，“别刺激要忌口的老人家啊。”

白马慢条斯理地把饼干吃完了，又优雅饮茶，最后朝他做了个稍等的手势，去了门厅。小少爷回来时拿了一小罐巧克力软糖蛋糕块，是刚才圣诞集市里买的，黑羽：“！”

白马将蛋糕递给他，示意厨房，很是促狭地朝他眨了眨眼睛：“等一下看黑羽君本事了。”

“诶？”黑羽露出小虎牙，往门边看看，轻巧地用双指掂过，糖罐一眨眼就消失在魔术师的掌心里，“不是说要让伯父戒了吗？”

“嘛，毕竟圣诞节呢，” 白马耸了耸肩，停顿了一下，不知为何看上去有些不好意思起来，坐回梯椅上，挠了挠眉角，迟疑地继续道：“而且……虽说我不是很能理解对甜点的执着，但稍微想象了一下黑羽君要完全戒掉甜点那种心情，就觉得……嗯。”

黑羽哈哈地笑起来，“你才管不到我啊！”

“那等你五十岁有小肚子了怎么办？” 白马严肃地说。

黑羽笑嘻嘻地丢了一只彩球过去，“那又怎样，你还不是照样喜欢我。”

白马一个不留神，被彩球击中左肩，眉毛高扬，半是惊奇半是好笑地说：“诶，居然这么得意的吗？”

“那当然啊——” 黑羽盘腿坐在地上，就差翘起尾巴，“那个时候你的腹肌也没啦，照样追不到我。”

白马正想说什么，闻言微眯起眼睛，把彩球扔回来：“保持给你看啊。”

黑羽要笑死了，“这是什么接受挑战的神情，小少爷还真当回事啦！”

白马坐在梯椅最上格，朝他张开双臂，一副气定神闲，等待猫猫跳入怀抱的样子，黑羽装没看懂，从袋子里摸出几只彩球夹在指间，像是魔术师杂耍一样继而连三投出，白马没有防备，只好弯腰躲闪，不停笑，“哎？哎？这就是被喜欢的反应吗？”

“到底得意的是谁啊！” 黑羽朝着对面扮鬼脸。

夕阳转过拐角，沉落树梢，客厅里渐渐暗下来，只有大屏幕不停闪动，无声地放着一部色彩鲜艳的圣诞片，圣诞树上裹着的彩灯亮起，点亮了客厅一角，白马略微后仰看了看，朝着两人合作装饰的艺术品发出一个满意的单音节。

树顶的星星有些歪了，白马站到梯椅最上面，伸手把它拨正，这也太强迫症了，黑羽说：“还是歪一点可爱啦。”

“是吗？” 白马跳到地上，退后些许，抱肘打量片刻，“如果这样的话，那下面应该再……” 说着坐回梯椅上，认认真真地开始做后期微调。

“真是的，” 黑羽转了转眼睛，“完全无药可救啊，你这家伙。”

“那又怎样，” 白马背对着他，弯腰拨弄彩球，一副胸有成竹的样子，“你还不是照样喜欢我。”

“呜喔——自我感觉太过良好，” 黑羽伸手去摸彩球，却摸了个空，“可恶，便宜你这个家伙了。”

袋子还剩下一把绿色藤条，黑羽抽出来，好奇地抖了抖，发现是一束槲寄生，小虎牙一闪，竖起耳朵听了听厨房里的动静，轻巧跳起，蹑手蹑脚走到男朋友背后，用叶片挠了挠对方的脑袋，“喂。”

白马侧过头，被黑羽笑嘻嘻地亲了一下：“来年有好运啊。”

白马抬眼一看，笑了起来，亲昵地环过他的腰，“和世界第一怪盗谈恋爱的我，运气一直不错。”

黑羽心情止不住地上扬，紧紧回抱正坐在梯椅最下面一格，难得比他矮了许多的男朋友，“笨蛋吗你。”

白马唇角弯弯的，伸手拨了拨他毛衣图案上黑色 kid 两只小恶魔样的角，黑羽皱起鼻尖，“干嘛啊。”

“没什么，” 白马笑着说，“喜欢你。”

窗外暮色四合，天光一点点沉下去，窗扇里落入一缕夕阳最后的金色，白马搂着他的腰，将脸埋在他的毛衣里，不知得了什么乐趣，一直在笑，像个无忧无虑的少年，黑羽的胸口被怀里人的吐息撩得痒痒的，转了转眼睛，唇角却扬了起来，偷偷从圣诞树上取下一只蝴蝶结，放在男朋友的脑袋上。

“I felt that，” 白马头也不抬地说。

“啊什么？” 黑羽装傻，悄悄又偷了一只蝴蝶结，按在男朋友的耳侧，像是两只猫耳朵，“我听不懂你在……啊等等等！别挠我作弊很痒住手啦哈哈哈哈——”  
  
  
  
  
五点半，餐厅里宛如一副圣诞广告，蜡烛，花环，圣诞帽，小型礼炮，红酒和水晶杯，各式蔬菜和土豆泥，餐桌正中央摆着一只巨大的，怎么看都没法四个人吃完的金黄火鸡，一家四口打扮停当，站在桌后，看向壁炉上四部正在自动摄影倒计时的手机，白马总监乐呵呵地说：“Cheese~”

手机快门接连响起，今年的圣诞毛衣也载入史册，众人纷纷入座，白马夫人非常满意，朝着黑羽说：“等下吃完饭，我给你看小探以前的照片，超可爱的，尤其是刚遇见你那年，大家都知道——”

白马当机立断大声道：“Father! You look hungry,” 说着替白马总监舀了一大勺土豆泥。

白马总监塞好餐巾，毫不客气地叉了一大口：“确实饿死我了。”

黑羽朝着白马夫人无辜眨巴眼睛，意思是等一下请务必继续这个话题，白马夫人哈哈笑起来，站起身，朝他说：“快斗君要不要学怎么分火鸡。小探学过好几次，都不太熟练，但我觉得应该难不倒你。”

什么，小少爷苦手的事情，黑羽一听就来劲了，跟着起身，“我肯定可以。”

白马毫无办法，端着巨大的火鸡到厨房，本着绅士原则，也不走，倚在一边看着（徒留白马总监一个人在餐厅干吃配菜，的确很不见外），白马夫人一边拆鸡腿一边介绍传统：“在古时候分火鸡的荣誉是交给一家之主，也就是男人做的，当然这种传统放在当今就很可笑了，切得好不好还是得看实力——”

白马把手拢在唇边，朝着黑羽做传递悄悄话状：“你沿着中间那根骨头切，把胸肉全切下来，然后再分就行了，很简单的。”

“Blasphemy!” 白马夫人不满地道，“有些传统是值得保留的，比如正确切火鸡的方式，快斗君看好了。”

白马夫人细细地拆了鸡腿，鸡翅，割关节，拉锁骨，感觉简直像在做外科手术，黑羽看了一会儿，崇拜之情油然升起，心想这也太不容易了，要不是有配菜垫着，伯父怕不是要饿昏过去，然后就听见白马耐心地道：“妈妈，爸爸要饿昏过去了。”

白马夫人瞥了自己儿子一眼，幽幽地道：“别以为我不知道你们私底下在给他偷偷递什么东西。我给你爸定的热量都是把这些外来因素计算进去的，who do you take me for?”

黑羽：“……”

白马冷静地看向他，意思是交给你了，黑羽马上绽开一个纯良的笑容，向前一步，“呀，伯母辛苦了，我来试试吧！”

白马夫人扑地笑出了声，把刀递给他：“真是拿你们没办法。”

黑羽作为魔术师，手稳心细，动作又快，分火鸡这点小事还是难不倒他的，白马称心称职地在边上配合，拿着餐盘，接肉片，倒肉汁，一气呵成，黑羽选了最大最多汁的几片放在两位家长的盘子里，“嘿嘿。”

白马夫人转了一圈盘子，观察黑羽切下来的火鸡，十分满意地点了点头，朝着自己儿子说：“这一家之主应该是快斗君，当仁不让。”

黑羽：“……”

白马转了转眼睛，“Yes, that’s fine, can we please eat now?”

白马夫人心情愉快，端着两盘上好火鸡肉去摆桌了，黑羽拿着刀，侧过头，眼睛依旧盯着对方离去的背影，梦游般地朝着身边人说：“你妈连这也能看出来啊？”

白马：“……”

白马很是意有所指地挑起眉，黑羽压着声音，叽叽嘎嘎地笑，用刀戳了戳剩余的火鸡，“母亲大人的眼光可是很准的哦。”

“这种时候就又是母亲大人了吗？” 白马一脸残念地看着他，“还真是器用呢，母亲大人要伤心了。”

黑羽做了个鬼脸：“小少爷嫉妒就直说啊。”

白马抱着肘，再次转了转眼睛，唇角却翘了起来，黑羽心情奇佳，炫技地把厨刀在手里转了一圈，说：“来！给你块大的。”

黑羽把剩余的两盘也分好了，浇上肉汁，想了想，又给白马添了两片，得意地道：“一家之主呢，别说我不照顾你啊。”

白马扑地笑出了声，佯装无奈地叹息，过来亲了亲他的额头，半是调笑半是认真地说：“一切为了您的荣光，我的王子殿下。”

黑羽跟着他的骑士回到餐厅，一人端着一盘火鸡，眼睛亮亮的，很开心，一家四口终于可以正式开饭了，众人非常日英结合地拿着刀叉双手合十：“我开动了——”

白马夫人给大家一人发了一顶圣诞帽，自己颇有气势地戴上，像个女模，黑羽戴得歪歪扭扭的，更像个偷了帽子的圣诞小精灵，白马端端正正地把帽子扶好，上半身尽量不动，又是装模作样优雅进食第一名（这到底哪里学的，黑羽暗自纳闷，连你妈都没那么端架子啊），四个人里面只有胖胖的白马总监最像圣诞老人，摸着肚子呵呵笑，“多吃点，多吃点。”

奇妙的一家四口围着家庭常见话题聊天，分别是：两位孩子在日本的事业发展（“升职加薪不如年休假重要，” 白马夫人意味深长地说，“用你太外婆的话来讲，那就是：What is a weekend？” 白马：“诶？这句话不是唐顿庄园里那个谁说的吗？” 白马夫人：“太好了，我还以为你们忙到连看剧时间都没有，” 黑羽辛苦忍笑，闷头吃饭）；两位孩子在日本的夜间事业发展（“小心些，” 白马夫人说，“无论你们谁受伤，我都不能接受，” 白马总监紧接道：“对，小心些，无论你们谁受伤，你妈都会为此上升到国际事件，” 白马用手扶额，闷头吃饭）；日本和英国在退欧后是否会增进合作（“Please, not the B word，” 白马夫人高贵地说，“圣诞节请让我清净些”，白马总监讪讪闭嘴，黑羽辛苦忍笑，闷头吃饭）；东京警视厅越写越繁琐的文书系统（白马总监拒不配合：“呀——难得的圣诞节，爸爸不想加班！” 白马无奈扶额，闷头吃饭）；黑羽昨晚加班替母亲大人做的新季珠宝鉴定（“不愧是快斗君，比拍卖行的那些人要靠谱多了，” 白马夫人高兴地说，“如果哪些宝石对你的事业有帮助，尽管潜入他们的金库去看实物没问题”），于是普通的家庭聊天语境如滑翔翼般嗖地一声飞走了。

黑羽脑后落下一滴汗，干笑摆手，连称不用了，一边拿眼偷看桌对面的警视厅总监，没想到白马总监说不加班不是假的，居然乐呵呵地说：“管不到，苏格兰场不在我的管辖范围。”

黑羽：“……”

“那在我的管辖范围，” 苏格兰场常驻顾问白马探冷静地说，“是我的。我们可以回到全勤奖的话题吗？”

黑羽辛苦忍笑，闷头吃饭，吃得肚皮溜圆，白马夫人突然想起来了，“蛋糕！”

巨大的圣诞木蛋糕，巧克力瑞士卷配巧克力奶油加巧克力糖霜，上面点缀着巧克力树叶和红果，撒满了可可粉，黑羽的脑袋跟着蛋糕转，满眼都是星星，“哇——！”

白马总监咂了咂嘴，期待地看向老婆，白马夫人大大地把蛋糕切了一块，额外地加了两片树叶红果巧克力块，先递给黑羽，“来！快斗君可以多吃点。”

黑羽开心合十，“谢谢伯母！”

白马夫人给其他人一人分了普通大小的一份，没有为了减肥而克扣谁的，已经很超出预期了，白马缓缓摇头，唇边勾着笑意，白马总监满意地哎了一声，“这才是圣诞节嘛！”

四个人一边吃蛋糕一边围着桌子拉小礼炮，碰地一声炸响，会掉出小礼物和印着冷笑话的纸条，白马总监拿了一只小钥匙扣，是八字胡形状的，上面写着[World’s Greatest Dad]，高兴地呵呵笑，白马夫人得了一枚胸针，是一束花的形状，开心地别上了，白马掏出一个磁贴，上面用复古字体写着：[天才在此处工作，请保持安静]，于是扑地笑了起来，说：“回去把它贴在冰箱上。”

黑羽从礼炮里得了一只特别小的八音盒，一脸好奇，仔细地上了发条，放在掌心上，凑过耳朵去听，八音盒叮叮当当唱起来，黑羽听了一会儿，眼睛亮了，“哦！”

I see skies of blue

And clouds of white

The bright blessed day

The dark sacred night

“等下，” 白马总监说，“这个我会，what a——”

“早了！” 白马夫人说，“还没到主歌呢，and I think to myself——”

“What a wonderful world——” 黑羽张着双臂，歪歪扭扭地跟进。

窗外下起了小雨，英格兰乡下的世界浸在墨般的沉静里，室内的八音盒叮叮咚咚，歪歪扭扭的歌声混着笑声，桌上烛光摇曳，壁炉熊熊，在一室暖意中，四个酒杯碰在了一起。

“圣诞快乐——”  
  
  
  
七点半，吃饱喝足的一家四口围坐客厅沙发边的地毯上，开始下一项圣诞传统：玩桌游大富翁。

黑羽吃得太撑了，炉火暖气又太足，此时晚餐时喝的一点红酒跟着时差上来了，脑袋一点一点的，白马揽住他的肩膀，让他靠在自己身旁，一边悄悄地对自己父母说：“黑羽君的警惕性下降了，现在是投资的好机会。”

黑羽猛地惊醒，坐直：“我没有。谁赢？看我的。”

白马总监是银行，又是玩家，手里握着一叠纸币，乐呵呵地转骰子：“想赢快斗君可没那么容易啊。小探今年也要加油哦？”

黑羽拼命眨巴眼睛，已经有些糊涂了，“我行，我可以。”

白马握着黑羽的手扔骰子，抽牌，替黑羽走了两步，悠然叹息道：“单场输赢有什么意义呢？游戏要一直进行下去才有趣啊。”

黑羽压根就没听懂边上人在说什么，困得两眼转圈，往后翻倒，含混地说：“五分钟……”

白马夫人笑着轻声道：“给他盖条毯子。”

黑羽在三分十五秒后惊醒，猛地坐直，一脸认真地宣布：“我回来了。”

白马总监爆发大笑，“这样子应该让银三老弟看看。”

“算了吧，” 白马悠然地道，“中森警部工作很辛苦，还是不要给他更多冲击了。”

“公私分明，过节呢，” 白马夫人把骰子一投，“我们的 KID 君下班啦，你们这群人明年再努力吧。”

黑羽睡眼惺忪的，头发睡得支了起来，握着一叠纸币：“？”

白马笑着揉了揉他的头发，去厨房端了一盘红茶咖啡，放在茶几上，黑羽仰脖喝了两个 expresso shot，过了会才觉得清醒点了，卷土重来，仔细打量战局，“……”

地图上全是贵族领地，白马夫人所向披靡，投了骰子，来到无人占领的地盘，压根不给其他人机会，二话不说：“买。”

三个人手里加起来的纸币还不如贵夫人一人多，黑羽这下相信贵族以地为生了，十分恐怖地看向对面，只见白马夫人笑嘻嘻地朝着老公道：“借我点钱呀，1.5%还你利息。”

白马总监二话不说把自己的财产送了出去，黑羽：“？？？”

“圣诞节的大富翁都是规则自创的，” 白马淡定地说，“不要在意这些细节。我们资产合并吗？我想把 Mayfair 给买了。”

“你每次都买 Mayfair，” 白马夫人随口道，“真在 Mayfair 的公寓你又不去住。”

Mayfair 有多贵，他是知道的，黑羽沉默片刻，伸长了脖子，万分认真地在地图上寻找起来：“我能买白金汉宫吗？”

白马：“……”

不按常理出牌的魔术师加入根本没有规则可言的资本主义战局，果不其然后半场游戏陷入混乱，银行破产了，白马总监呵呵笑着抽了一叠草稿纸画钱，一边说：“这可真有现实借鉴意义啊。”

白马数着两人的总资产，总觉得有点不对，悄悄问：“黑羽君，你在——” 说着用眼神示意手中的纸币。

“没有，没有，” 黑羽神情自若地说，“这个叫社会资源合理再分配。”

白马：“……”

白马夫人玩圣诞大富翁，每年都是稳胜，今天终于遇到对手了，眼放精光，来了兴趣，把头发一撩：“出千就出千，只要能不被我抓到，尽管放马过来。”

白马立刻整理手中资产，全部递给黑羽，手肘压着身边人的肩膀，遮着侧脸，煞有其事地小声道：“交给你了，一家之主。”

黑羽笑得哐哐响，卷起袖子，把纸币如纸牌般刷地展开，“看我的！”  
  
  
  
  
四十五分钟后。

白马夫人运气奇佳，每次出行伦敦，都得去最贵的地方，骰子在地图上转了几圈，停下来，精准指路 Mayfair，又得交租一千七百镑，着实惊呆了，“……”

黑羽笑嘻嘻地抬手，示意自己没有碰过骰子，出千也是靠本事，又行了个礼，“谢谢光临。”

白马总监兼职银行，乐呵呵地收了租，又主动地把自己的个人资产替老婆抵押出去，破产出局，然而还是差了点，眼见黑羽要在 Mayfair 上造酒店了，再这样下去世代组自己的领地维修升级都难以维持，白马握着厚厚一叠纸币，把脸藏在卡牌后，只露出一双眼睛，看上去像是小时候听推理故事提前猜到答案了一样，有种志在必得的骄傲，笑着说：“妈妈，这就是在 KID 现场的感觉。”

黑羽一脸无辜三好良民地朝着对面眨巴眼睛，“我不知道他在说什么。”

白马夫人正在思考，低着头，目光炯炯地盯着地图，债券，各人资产，又掂起骰子研究了一下（没研究出个所以然），沉默片刻，抬起眼睛，嫣然一笑：“快斗君，我们来做个交易吧。”

白马：“……”

黑羽笑嘻嘻地再次行礼，绅士地示意她请，白马夫人把自己手里的房产证洗了洗，施施然地道：“现在局里只有我们三个人啦。看来小探是打算跟着你赢——”

白马警惕地坐直：“诶？等一下，Mayfair 的前期投资明明是我，我和黑羽君是一起——”

白马夫人充耳不闻，甜蜜蜜地继续道：“你要是给我 Mayfair 的免租权，并保证不再出千的话，接下来每次我经过你其他的房产，作为租金，给你看一张小探小时候的照片，好不好呀。”

白马：“……”

黑羽眼睛刷地亮起，马上把 Mayfair 地契往边上一扔：“成交！”

白马夫人笑眯眯取出手机，朝他招手，意思是先给你看一张表示诚意，黑羽盘着腿，双手撑地挪到对面去，兴奋地伸着脑袋去看屏幕，眼睛亮亮的，“呜哇——探酱小时候好可爱啊！”

白马总监爆发大笑，白马茫然地拿着地契，仿佛拿了什么并不想要的赔偿，微微张嘴：“……诶？”  
  
  
  
  
  
十点。

白马扶了扶脑袋上的麋鹿角，在父母面前怎么都找不到偶像包袱了，停顿片刻，转过身，勉为其难地开口：“Okay, but only because it’s Christmas——”

黑羽双手叉腰，哐哐笑，“真的和照片上一模一样啊！”

“Mother,” 白马耐心地看向这一切的始作俑者，“You know he will get ideas.”

白马夫人替他整了整脑袋上的麋鹿角，拨直了一点，笑眯眯地说：“愿赌服输，探先生，在 KID 现场是不是就是这种感觉呀。”

黑羽把脸笑到了膝盖上，白马冷静地看着他几秒，抬头道：“父亲！”

白马总监正偷偷摸摸在拆黑羽递给他的糖罐，闻言迅速藏了起来，大声道：“对！一样热闹。”

白马：“……”

白马毫无办法，走到墙角，背脊紧贴墙壁，站得笔直，深深叹息，随即认命地闭上眼睛。

“你在干嘛呢？” 白马夫人敏锐捕捉到了自己老公的小动作，把手里的毛绒圈递过去一个，“来来，爸爸先来。”

白马总监清了清嗓子，煞有其事地把手里的圈圈研究了一番，终于想起来这是干嘛用的了，“哦！很久没玩这个了，” 说着看向墙角已经长大的儿子，感慨地道：“呀——小探戴上鹿角还是一样可爱的嘛。”

“Please can we get this over with?” 白马视死如归地说。

白马总监嘿嘿地笑，站在茶几另一头，伸手一抛，毛绒圈软软击中儿子胸口，掉到了地上，白马察觉到了，难以置信地睁开眼睛：“爸！我的角在这！” 说着指着自己的脑袋。

黑羽要笑死了，像只白鸽，不停打鸣，白马总监搓着手，笑呵呵地说：“不好意思，不好意思，习惯了。上次玩的时候你还只有那么高——”说着比划了一下到胸口的动作，“再来一次吧？”

白马看上去有些气恼，干脆盘腿坐在地上，十分嘲讽地一挥手，意思是这样像小孩了吗？白马夫人立刻掏手机拍照：“可爱！”

白马总监再试了一次，这次正中鹿角，然而马鹿不配合，晃了晃脑袋，把绒圈晃下来了，白马总监在黑羽的大笑声中说：“这是作弊的嘛！”

白马用手托腮，生无可恋地看向一旁。

白马夫人一边投圈一边和黑羽讲故事：因为太过聪明而被禁止在圣诞聚会上玩猜谜游戏的笨蛋侦探，意外地不擅长和不熟悉的人玩你画我猜，输了游戏被惩罚做套圈麋鹿的时候还很挑剔，只要不是被他认可的人，一律不让投中，白马总监听了即刻多抢了两个绒圈，在边上抗议：“那也不至于的嘛！”

白马总监嘿哧嘿哧地扔起来，贵公子要被搞死了，抬手遮脸，“Are we——Can we——我们还是玩你画我猜吧？我和黑羽君组队的话肯定没问题……”

“啊拉，这不是小探自己说的吗？” 白马夫人笑眯眯地参与投圈，姿势优雅，势如破竹，“不能让孩子感到难为情的爸妈算是什么好爸妈？这也是英国的圣诞传统啊，” 说着朝着黑羽眨了眨眼睛。

白马脑袋上的鹿角一边各挂了一个圈，用双手捂脸，闷闷地说：“能放过我了吗。”

“快斗君，” 白马夫人滑开手机，努嘴示意。

黑羽开心地哼着歌过去，把地上的绒圈都捡了起来，煞有其事地摸了摸男朋友的角，又眯起眼睛，比划了一下，说：“交给我，没问题。”

白马顶着麋鹿角，深呼吸，十指交握，抵在下颚，做推理姿势状，试图挽回形象，不太成功，看上去还是百分之八十绝望，黑羽露着小虎牙，看准了时机，往前一抛，“嘿哟！”

绒圈牢牢地和鹿角上原有的一只连在了一起，像个蝴蝶结，从鹿角上垂下来，白马一侧头：“？”

白马夫人的眼睛亮了：“啊！快斗君的魔法！”

黑羽笑嘻嘻地接二连三将手中的绒圈抛出，每次都精准投中，一连串圈环接连扣住，从鹿角上挂下来，把笨蛋男友装扮得像颗圣诞树，白马只能站了起来，抱着肘看地板，很是无奈地叹息，“好吧。”

白马夫人一直在录像，一边对黑羽的魔术表示赞叹，黑羽将最后一个绒圈在手里转了转，看向对面的男友，做了个看似不经意的手势。

白马：“……”

两人目光相汇，白马的神情一动，站直了一点，摊开手。黑羽将绒圈抛了过去，落在对方掌心的却是小小的彩带泡泡，碰地一声炸开，短暂遮住众人视线，白马夫人小小地惊呼一声，“呀！”

彩带散去，白马的脑袋上变回了一顶圣诞老人帽，贵公子清了清嗓子，看上去很是骄傲，像个魔术助手般煞有其事地鞠了一躬：“Merry Christmas.”

其余两人跟着手机镜头惊奇地转向黑羽，麋鹿角不知何时已经到了魔术师的脑袋上，黑羽戴着个红鼻子，手里拎着所有的绒圈，笑嘻嘻地朝着两位家长行礼：“圣诞快乐。”

“Splendid, how magical! Oh, this is wonderful! Do that again!” 白马夫人兴奋地拍手，又想起了什么，朝着黑羽合掌，“啊不对，听小探说魔术不能表演两次，那——让我再想想，小探小时候还有什么好玩的素材？快斗君果然是魔法师，已经好久没看见小探这么可爱了……”

白马正神情亮亮地朝着黑羽笑，闻言表情管理不住了，转过头，在黑羽的哐哐笑声中红着脸道：“请饶了我吧，母亲！”  
  
  
  
  
十点四十五。

小少爷终于被要出门参加圣诞弥撒这件传统给拯救了，迫不及待地换了衣服，严谨的西装三件套加大衣，看上去十分正经，相当偶像，企图挽回贵公子人设，整了整额发，朝着黑羽招手：“来。”

白马夫人打扮停当，从楼梯口探出脑袋：“不和我们一起坐车去吗？可以顺便路过——”

白马连忙打断：“不了，我们走去吧，先出发了，等会那边见。”

黑羽穿上大衣，有些揶揄地看着男友：“哦？可以路过什么？”

白马替他系上厚厚的羊绒围巾，脸红红的，“嗯？没什么。”

黑羽露着小虎牙，毫不客气地伸手搓着面前人的脸，“小少爷害羞啦——”

大门一关上，白马立刻亲了他一下，黑羽蹦了开去，哈哈地笑，一眨眼就跑到了篱笆外，白马跟了上来，把围巾塞到他的大衣领口里，“小心冷。”

篱笆墙上挂着一盏小小的壁灯，在夜色里投下一轮昏黄的光晕，黑羽笑嘻嘻地踮起脚，亲了亲白马的额头，“笨蛋侦探小时候也是蛮可爱的嘛。”

白马低着头，替他整理领口，脸红红的，却依旧装模作样地挑起眉，问道：“我刚认识你的时候难道不可爱吗？”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽拉了拉围巾，由衷惊叹：“你真的好得意啊！”

白马习惯性地让他走在里面，和他肩并肩，朝着他笑，黑羽双手插兜，一脸嫌弃地斜睨对方：“那当然是一点都不可爱了，想什么呢。”

“所以黑羽君是更喜欢现在的我吗？” 白马笑眯眯地说，“的确感觉到了。”

“……” 黑羽仰着脑袋，“你这家伙是真的越来越不可爱了！”

白马笑得肩膀抖动，揉了揉他的头发，亲昵地吻了吻他的发旋，那个神态分明在说可爱这种事情有黑羽君一个人就够了，黑羽装不知道，脸红红地别开眼睛。

夜深了，乡间小道两边没有路灯，被墨色浓浓笼罩着，道路尽头的高街倒是灯火通明，远远看去像是夜色里涌动的河流，黑羽出神地看了一会儿，顶了顶身边人的肩膀，“哎。”

白马看向他：“嗯？”

“弥撒什么的，” 黑羽说，“真的没关系吗？”

“什么？” 白马有些不解，片刻后哦了一声，“没关系的，圣诞弥撒本来就是对公众开放的，体验一下传统而已。”

“不是啦，” 黑羽挠了挠脸，“是，嗯。”

黑羽用小指戳了戳身边人的手肘，看上去有些不自在，白马明白了过来，笑着吻了吻他的手背，“你就算是想在这里结婚都可以的。”

黑羽的侧脸烫了起来，专心地看着地面，还要嘴硬地小声道：“不是都说了不结婚吗。”

“也一样的，” 白马认真地说，“都可以。你要我咨询一下这边的——”

“啊呀别别别！” 黑羽赶紧大声道，连耳尖都痒了，“别给我自说自话啊！怎么还安排起来了！”

“诶诶？” 白马笑着转到他的面前，“不是都说了提前安排，不出差错——”

“别在这种时候提起来啊！！” 黑羽深深抓狂道。

云层后透出薄薄的一点月光，黑羽半张脸都埋在围巾里，只露出红红的耳尖，一副气恼的样子，白马扑地笑出了声，亲昵地摸了摸他的额头，“真是的。”

“…可恶，” 黑羽忍不住嘀咕，“真是受够你这个家伙了。”

“黑羽君是真的很在意呢，” 白马笑意盈盈地说。

“因为不知道你这家伙脑子里都在想什么啊！” 黑羽大声道，“小少爷的可信度可是零哦？”

白马摸着下巴，倒退着往前走，一边发出一个不予赞同的单音节，“明明是因为很在意我。”

黑羽要被搞死了，“在意个头啦！在意你的自说自话！笨…”

白马停了下来，握住他的下颚，毫无预兆地吻住他。

黑羽：“！”

白马笑着放开一点，用舌尖点了点他，像是在打招呼，随即再次吻进来，黑羽嗯了一声，条件反射地抬起手，搂住面前人的脖颈。他已经不是那个不敢主动亲吻小男友的少年了，这几天有长辈在，不能太过放肆，还有些想念，白马刚想抬头就被黑羽毫不客气地拉了回来，被哼哼唧唧地讨要应得的亲吻，于是白马笑着捧住他的脸。

“I rest my case,” 良久后白马心情愉悦地说。

“烦死了，” 黑羽被吻得脖颈都浮起一层潮红，却依旧做了个鬼脸，“别太得意啊。”

镇中心通往教堂的高街流光溢彩，街道两边的建筑之间拉着长长的灯线，无数银白雪花般的碎光温柔包裹着明亮的伯利恒之星，点缀墨蓝的天幕，镇中心的钟塔被挂上了圣诞花环，黑羽的脸被圣诞灯光映得亮亮的，“好漂亮啊。”

时钟敲过十一点，前往参加午夜弥撒的住民渐渐多了起来，教堂外面竖着巨大的圣诞树，草坪上用无数明黄的小灯撘起长长的拱廊，每一对情侣走过下面，都会甜蜜地亲一下，白马看向他，颇是促狭地挑了挑眉，像是舞会邀请一样朝他伸出手。

黑羽转了转眼睛，唇角却翘了起来：“真是拿你没办法——”

怪盗先生拉着他的侦探，跑进温柔的光海，在千灯齐明的天幕下，交换了一个受圣光祝福的吻。

“…我们确定不要去咨询一下这里的牧师吗？” 片刻后白马认真地说。“连我都有点动心了呢。”

黑羽仰头大笑，“少给我得寸进尺了——”  
  
  
  
  
  
十一点半，教堂里坐满了小镇居民，声音嗡嗡的，每个人的椅子上都发了一张唱诗册，居然还是——拉丁文的，黑羽嘴角抽了抽，心想这不愧是剑桥郡……

白马注意到了他的神情，悄悄侧头对他说：“很多人都不会唱的，跟着听就好了。”

黑羽用唱诗册遮脸，压低声音问：“你会吗？”

白马看了一下今晚的曲目表，镇定自若地答：“我会念。”

黑羽哧哧地笑起来，又赶紧压住，缩了缩肩膀，规规矩矩坐好，只有一双眼睛转来转去，好奇地打量教堂的装饰，白马略是好笑地用诗册戳了戳他的侧脸，“不用那么拘谨的。”

这个小镇不大，教堂却很宏伟，穹棱拱顶，修长的束柱，神坛后一面都是花窗玻璃，隐约映出墨蓝的天幕，教堂四周点满了高挑的蜡烛，一群年龄各异的镇民穿着唱诗袍，站在圣歌席上，首排的都是孩子，白马夫人从自己儿子身后伸出脑袋来，指了指前方，很是怀念地朝着黑羽说：“小探小时候也参加过一阵子唱诗班的。”

“咦？” 黑羽用诗册遮脸，眼里闪着狡黠的光，“刚不是还说只会念吗？”

“忘光了，” 白马冷静地说，双手放在膝盖上，两眼直视前方，神情沉痛，“谢谢，母亲，您给他的灵感足够用到明年。”

黑羽得意地露出小虎牙，白马夫人朝他眨了眨眼睛，补充了一句：“回去给你看相册。”

黑羽伸着脖子，朝着隔壁比了个开心的手势，被白马点着额头按回去：“你还是给我拘谨一点。”

教堂里渐渐安静下来，身罩红袍的合唱团长指挥着唱诗班众人开始吟诵，歌声空灵绕梁，和在日本过圣诞的感觉很不一样，参与异国传统的感觉又新奇又庄重，黑羽坐在长椅上，突然没来由地想：这家伙在东京和大家一起参拜新年神社，也是这种感觉吗？

白马的唇边弯着一个小小的弧度，侧头看向他，眼睛很亮，悄悄地摩挲了一下他的指节。

管风琴悠扬响起，全体起立，黑羽赶紧跟着站起来，翻到第一页，Adeste Fidelis，唱诗班领唱，下面镇民有好些是仅仅跟着做口型的，看来难倒不少人，黑羽放松了一点，偷偷看向身旁。

白马总监干脆没在看歌词，双手交叉放在身前，一副欣赏音乐的样子，白马夫人倒是跟着在唱，声音清澈，一看就是挺有经验，白马似乎有些不自在，低着头，犹自踌躇，黑羽悄悄顶了顶对方的手肘，意思是：试试看啊。

白马无奈地瞥了他一眼，深深呼吸，等到音乐进到第二段，跟着唱：

Natum videte Regem angelorum

Venite adoremus

Venite adoremus

黑羽的嘴巴微微张成个 O 字，意思是：很厉害嘛！不愧是唱诗班的小少爷！

白马在他好奇的目光里脸红了，示意他看边上，黑羽转过头，刚好看到成排的牧师经过，各自在红衣外穿着白色的罩袍，捧着蜡烛，为首的拎着一只提炉，沿途挥洒天泽香，中间的牧师高举着花纹精细的十字架，黑羽眼睛亮亮的，脑袋跟着牧师的行列转，白马用余光看着他，朝他笑了笑。

这是真正传统的圣诞午夜弥撒，流程繁复，如画卷般在眼前展开，撒圣水，焚香，象征耶稣降临的场景，祈祷的牧师，点烛的教童，唱诗册上标出了拉丁文和英文对照的祝词，下面教众跟着祈念，非教众的镇民则保持沉默，这次就连白马夫人都不说话了，只是恭敬地双手交握，微笑地看着前方的牧师。

黑羽悄悄打量四周，非教众的参与者还是很多的，自己不是唯一一个，于是放松下来，随着众人的动作坐回长椅上。牧师随即示意众人为新年祈福，大家纷纷低头，互相执手，或祈祷，或许愿，白马拉着他的手，唇角弯弯地闭上眼睛，黑羽没有心理准备，一时间脑子一片空白，心想现在就许愿吗？

……

黑羽闭上眼睛，脑海里闪过了一些人的脸，神龙见首不见尾的老妈，退休了隐居乡下的寺井爷爷，为了加班和男友双重烦恼的青子，看见他就干劲满满的中森大叔，在他心里是属于家人一栏的存在，以及坐在他身边的，从来没有将他排除在外过的，自然而然就把他算入传统之内了的，意外相配的一家。

大家都要好好的呀。黑羽在心里想。让这个笨蛋侦探多多加油吧！自己好像也没什么特别想许愿的……

找潘多拉的事情已经成为了他的一部分，他已经很久没有在这件事上许愿了，现在的生活其实也挺开心的，黑羽望向教堂宏伟的穹顶，想象圣光洒落的场景，笑了一笑。

（假如真的有圣诞魔法的话……）

（……就让那个家伙的心愿成真吧。）

白马睁开眼睛，微笑地看向他，询问地挑眉，意思是：许了什么愿？

黑羽同样挑眉看回，意思是：你又许了什么愿？

两人目光相汇，白马突然促狭地勾了勾唇角，黑羽心中一动，眼里闪过调皮的光，竖起手指，1，2，3，东京社畜二人组同时做口型：[新年不加班！]

两个大男生用唱诗册遮着脸，不知道得了什么乐趣，忍笑忍得脸都红了，边上两位家长疑惑地看着他们：“？”  
  
  


  
  
午夜弥撒临近结束，虔诚的教众排队上去领圣餐礼，其余的人在坐席里找着相熟的面孔，互祝圣诞快乐，开始串门。白马夫人的主场来了，施施然起身，像只天鹅一样游东游西，到处和人行贴面礼，仿佛镇上就没有她不认识的人，黑羽一脸佩服地看着，心想这别说园艺会长了，恐怕竞选议员都没问题，白马似乎猜到了他的心理活动，很是促狭地笑了一笑，从大衣里拿出矿泉水递给自己母亲，说：“辛苦了。”

白马夫人刚和一对老夫妻寒暄完毕，从儿子手里接过矿泉水，一口气喝了一半，神情耷拉下来，小声用日文道：“累死我了。还有几个？”

白马总监靠在长椅上，呵呵地朝着老婆笑，不动声色地抬下颚示意后面又来人了，白马夫人一秒恢复灿烂笑容，转过身，伸出双臂，“啊！好久不见，麦卡锡夫人——”

黑羽：“……”

白马总监在日本时时高官社交，到了这儿就是看老婆贵族社交，此时舒舒服服地坐在椅子上，感慨地朝着儿子道：“你妈妈圣诞加班也很辛苦呀。”

“若不是您总是装听不懂英文的样子，” 白马淡定地道，“母亲可能还轻松点。”

白马总监笑得像个圣诞老人，无辜地摆着手，“呀——我是游客的嘛，不加班，不加班。” 说着朝黑羽挤了挤眼睛。

黑羽嘴角抽搐，完全无法想象这位圣诞老人正经加班的样子，然而想到中森大叔在家那副模样，又觉得也差不多，警视厅中老年力量都挺可爱的，怎么办，下次在现场都不好意思欺负老人家，正如此胡思乱想着，结果说着不加班的白马总监也被抓包了，来人似乎也是个司法界的大佬，两位老男人互相大力拍着肩膀，呵呵笑，一边寒暄一边居然就往外走了，黑羽：“……”

白马朝他耸耸肩，意思是就是这样，黑羽侧过身，颇是挤兑地露出小虎牙：“小少爷怎么无人问津呀，不是排名第十一吗？”

“这里是剑桥郡，” 白马颇是英式幽默地道，“没有进前十的话是不会被人认出来的。”

黑羽哧哧地笑起来，白马又摸着下巴说：“不过也有被人拦下索要 KID 签名照片的时候。”

黑羽神色自若，丝毫不慌，架着腿，大牌地做了个八折的手势，白马忍不住笑了起来，“诶？这么捧场的吗？”

“VIP 特供，” 黑羽得意地斜睨对方，“我的笨蛋侦探。下次来个签名合影吧？和小少爷的那套猎鹿服，” 说着不怀好意地挑起眉毛。

白马的神情凝了凝，脸上闪过一丝沉痛：“……算了吧，都是过去的爱好了。”

黑羽笑得哐哐响：“你也知道那是黑历史啊！”

夜深了，教堂里烛光摇曳，人声嘈杂，犹如圣诞集市，黑羽笑够了，打了个哈欠，周身温暖，忍不住彻底放松下来，向后靠去。白马伏在前排长椅的椅背上，唇角弯弯地侧身看他：“怎么样？”

黑羽双臂搭着椅背，仰着脑袋，眼睛亮亮地看向穹顶，“我好像有点体会到小少爷去神社拜新年签的心情了。”

白马的眉毛微动，想起来了，“啊，对，当年第一次去神社参拜，还是黑羽君教会我怎么做的。”

黑羽有些惊奇地转过眼睛，“诶诶？那居然是第一次吗？”

“是的，” 白马将脑袋枕在肘弯里，朝着他笑，眼里映出温柔的烛光，“有很多很多的第一次，都是和黑羽君在一起。”

黑羽脸红了，坐直了一点，“啊，有吗。”

“有的哦，” 白马微笑着朝他伸出手，“之前是，现在是，以后也是。”

白马的神情轻松，语气却是认真的，眼里带着熟悉的暖意，在教堂的穹顶下，是许愿，还是诺言，从不是约会的约会，到不是求婚的求婚，这家伙还真是一点没变，黑羽哧地笑出了声，“真是拿你没办法啊。”

两人指尖相触，白马直起身，笑着吻了吻他的手背，将温柔的亲吻印在他的无名指节，绝——对是故意的，黑羽涨红了脸，愤愤地想，真是够麻烦——

“Oh yes,” 白马夫人的声音从侧前方的束柱旁传来，贵夫人抓着手袋，正在和一个老教授模样的人交谈，头也不回地朝对方示意他们，“That’s my most wonderful son-in-law.”

黑羽：“……”

白马夫人将重音欢喜地压在 wonderful 上，语气充满骄傲，完全没有意识到他们能听见，高兴地接受了对方的一轮恭喜，这才用一种恨铁不成钢的语气补充道：“If my son ever gets around to asking, of course.”

白马：“……”

白马弯下腰，用手扶额，耳尖红了，黑羽又得意了起来，跟着对方的动作埋下脑袋，躲在椅背后面，用唱诗册遮着脸，“哈哈哈哈，小少爷出名啦，哈哈哈哈哈！”

白马侧头看他，眼睛亮亮的，这个姿势似曾相识，黑羽心中一动，露出小虎牙，往前倾了倾。

一个俏皮的吻，一触即离，白马笑出了声，接过他手里的册子，挡在两人前面，小声说：“你知道母亲大人正在和谁讲话吗？”

“？” 黑羽悄悄抬头，从椅背后露出两只眼睛，“不认识哎。很有名吗？”

“你再看看他的袜子，” 白马很是促狭地在他耳边说。

黑羽的目光下落，老教授刚好在兜里掏东西，裤脚提了起来，两边袜子颜色全然相反，根本不对称，不由瞪圆了眼睛：“！”

黑羽蹭地躲回椅背后，睁圆眼睛看向身旁：“不会吧！新自由主义和经济犯罪的必然性啊？”

“托黑羽君的福，” 白马笑意盈盈地说，“一直以来都是甲级一等。”

黑羽露着小虎牙，在小册子后和身边人推来推去：“你少给我那么得意啦！”  
  


  
  
  
  
洗漱完毕已经很晚了，卧室的壁炉前不知何时出现了几双袜子，黑羽好奇地过去捏了捏，里面似乎有小礼物，白马擦着头发出来，笑着拦住他：“哎，只有小孩子才会提早偷礼物啊。”

黑羽往后仰倒，翻在床上，像只无忧无虑的海星，四肢在床单里滑来滑去，开心地舒了一口气，“明天什么安排呀。”

“是你还是我？” 白马擦完了头发，笑着扑到他的身上。

黑羽叽地叫了一声，“很沉啊！下去下去…” 说着却习惯性地将手指缠进对方的头发，“怎么，还不一样吗？”

“不一样，” 白马单肘撑在他的耳侧，用指尖戳了戳他刚洗完澡还有些红扑扑的侧脸，“你的话，大概就是，拆礼物，吃蛋糕，因为吃得太饱了而一边看圣诞电影一边打瞌睡，流口水了都不肯承认……”

“哇，你才睡觉流口水啊！” 黑羽炸毛，“又不是小孩子了！” 说着很是不信任地打量对面，“那你干嘛？”

“我的话，” 白马亲昵地勾起他的一缕碎发，挠了挠他的额头，像在逗猫，“大概是，拆礼物，把蛋糕分给你，试图阻止母亲大人和你分享家庭相册未果，在你的笑声里努力分辨圣诞电影的台词，等你睡着了替你擦口水……”

黑羽原本笑得像只青蛙，听到最后一句又瞬间皱起脸，“滚啦！”

白马笑得脸都红了，揉着他的双颊，“黑羽君，你真的好可爱，我好喜欢你。”

“就你烦呜嗯嗯，” 黑羽被捏着脸亲了一下，不满地皱起鼻尖，“我真是受够你这家伙…”

“还有女王的圣诞致辞，” 白马一本正经地补充道，“她老人家很忙的，也请黑羽君体谅一下。”

黑羽扑地笑起来，“你放心，KID 大人对老人家很仁慈的，只有吹毛求疵的笨蛋侦探比较辛苦一些，没有办法。”

白马嗯了一声，毫不客气地揉了揉他的头发，像在撸猫，“我是挺辛苦的。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽手脚并用推着对方，“我才辛苦，你这家伙简直不可理喻，Hakubaka——”

白马笑着搂住他，把被子裹在两人身上，伸长手，关了灯。

英格兰乡下的圣诞夜寂静无声，窗帘缝隙里落进一缕银白的月光，白马抓住他不安分的手，塞进被子里，又勾过他的脚踝压住，顺便亲了他一下，十分习惯，一气呵成，黑羽皱着鼻尖，忍不住哧笑出声，“笨蛋吗你。”

白马唇角弯弯地低头看他，神情里带着少年般的愉悦，像是回到很久以前的夏天，他们第一次在对方家里过夜，从那个时候就知道的吧，黑羽想，这还真是意料之外，情理之中啊。

“给我准备了什么圣诞礼物？” 白马小声问。

“羊毛袜子，” 黑羽面不改色地道，“英式传统呢。”

白马眼睛亮亮的，像个等待魔术揭秘的少年，黑羽做了个鬼脸：“别给我瞎推理啊，也太不浪漫了。”

“那你猜，” 白马说，“我给你准备了什么。”

笨蛋侦探两次说的都是[准备了]什么礼物而不是[买了]什么礼物，黑羽知道对方肯定和他想的也一样，唇角忍不住翘起，“你这家伙能比得过我吗。”

白马笑眯眯地抵住他的鼻尖：“和世界第一 KID 权威谈恋爱你开心吗？”

黑羽嘻嘻哈哈地笑起来，又赶紧压住声音，故作认真地做了个嘘声的手势，“别太得意啊。”

“新年要去伦敦看烟火吗？” 白马抬手替他塞好被角，摸了摸他的头发。

“那么多人！” 黑羽说，“还不如电视上看呢。”

“我也是这么想的，” 白马说，“不如来放烟火吧。”

“诶，好啊，” 黑羽的眼睛亮了，“交给我，绝对没问题。”

白马笑了起来，亲昵地啄了啄他的唇角，“黑羽君的魔法，当然了。”

熟悉的欣赏的语气，仿佛在说着什么理所应当的事，白马把他习惯性地朝自己拢了拢，黑羽的心情止不住地上扬起来，环过面前人的脖颈，回到永远属于自己的怀抱里。

“等着吧，” 黑羽闭上眼睛，唇角得意地翘了起来，“一定会让你们大吃一惊的。”

窗外冬夜如沉墨，室内暖洋洋的，白马身上带着他熟悉的味道，不仅仅是对方白日里惯用的松雾，也不是任何可以说得出名字的香水，只是已经深深刻在脑海里的印象，一闻到就会放松下来，这就是降落的感觉吧，黑羽偷偷地想。

“爱你啦，” 黑羽小声说。“笨蛋白马。”

白马唇角弯弯地贴住他的侧脸，“我知道的，” 熟悉的亲吻落在他的耳侧，像是重复心意相通的誓言，“I love you too.”

黑羽满意地嗯了一声，脑袋拱了拱，在对方的怀里找了个习惯的位置，“明天见。”

“明天见，” 白马笑着吻了吻他的发旋。  
  
  
  
  
  
END  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 白马君许的圣诞愿望是：希望黑羽君明年也可以平平安安，一直保持这样明亮的笑容。
> 
> 关于白马君背景私设的一点废话：
> 
> 这篇里白马总监喜欢吃甜点的设定是以 Mycroft 为原型写的，因为高官+体型+福尔摩斯家人的设定都符合，虽说是爸爸不是哥哥，而且原著里性格和 Mycroft 不像，但73既然有这个意思，那就这么用了。白马夫人一点原著设定都无，已知设定就是大概率是贵族（不然不会有两个管家婆婆），再按照“什么样的家庭能教出白马君这样的侦探”来倒推，私设就是这种贵族小女，洞察力强（遗传给了儿子），但对贵族传统这些事不是很 care，（不然不会嫁给老外，和白马总监结婚应该是爱情成分为大，因为哪怕白马父家也很有名望，本质上和英国贵族联姻是不一样的，纯利益联姻这俩凑不上），再根据 MK 白马父亲出场那次，和白马君平日的表现，看得出一家子性格都是比较随和而遵从内心的，不是那种很教条的人，应该会比较信任白马君的选择，所以得知斗斗是 K 也没有任何不良反应——一般来说英国人对自己小孩的干涉还是比较少的。白马父亲总觉得不太可能是个压迫型的东亚父亲（原著里就对下属很随和，还会笑呵呵地说中森很帅），因为假如是压迫型东亚父亲那个样子，就实在无法想象是怎么娶到英国贵族的白马母亲的……（）
> 
> 唉，圆了半天，73老贼但凡勤快点咱们也不需要这么辛苦 _(:з」∠)_
> 
> 宗教方面的话，这篇里的私设就是那种常见的英国人，小时候会参加教会活动，成年后就基本上脱离了，逢年过节参加传统活动，就和日本人拜神社但不代表都是神道教徒，是一样的。英国的国教（Anglican）教堂大多支持同性婚姻，剑桥郡这种地方尤其。和维加斯篇相呼应的，“不是结婚的结婚”，指的是 Civil Partnership，终身伴侣。
> 
> 还有这篇里稍微提到但没有展开写的就是，白马父母应该会给斗斗提供他们能力范围内的帮助，比如白马总监会根据儿子提供的线索查警方内鬼，白马母亲让斗斗鉴定珠宝，其实也是变相给斗斗提供大宝石的线索（白马夫人热情地在贵太太圈里问：大家箱子里有什么 Big Jewel 快都拿出来给我 son-in-law 康康，他宝石鉴定能力世界有名，对吧小探，白马：……啊，嗯（神情沉痛只好点头），斗斗：（半晌回不过神）？还能这样）
> 
> 写这篇可以说是倒着补完白马家和斗斗相处的设定，其实就只是想看这种温馨随意又鸡飞狗跳的圣诞戏码而已……被大家好好宠着的斗斗，和回到自己家偶像包袱被爸妈揭个底儿掉却依旧很开心像是和恋人分享了童年的白马君。两人在这里已经很习惯彼此，是恋人也是家人，这种需要多年交往才能达成的情节当然是交给调情线啦，前传里不是约会的约会，到了这里就是已经金婚了却还没求婚，不错，白马君，不愧是你（拇指
> 
> 不好意思又讲了好多废话，总而言之，祝大家圣诞快乐，白黑酱天下第一！


End file.
